Un autre
by mandala7338
Summary: Harry avait compris la raison de sa présence dans ce bar. Il allait devoir renoncer à sa vie avec son amant et comme ce dernier le lui disait, s'en trouver un autre. Un autre, vraiment ? Fiction en trois parties. Yaoi.
1. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre

Titre :** Un autre**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui appartiendraient à une certaine JKR et à ses filiales. Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu personnellement cette brave dame. Et vous ?

Catégorie : Drama/Romance

Rating :M

Beta : **Nanola**

Avertissements : Il sera question de slash, un **yaoi**, bref une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, homophobes merci de sortir (à gauche, au bout du couloir, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper).

NDA: J'ai découvert alors que j'écrivais cette histoire une chanson, _Impossible_, de James Arthur. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant cette fiction.

Fiction à la base qui devait être un OS qui s'est transformée en Two Shot suite aux menaces de punitions corporelles de ma beta, dite Bichette d'amour, et qui finalement se retrouve en trois parties en raison de mon incontinence rédactionnelle. Oui, je suis bavarde ...

**... ... ...**

**Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre**

**... ... ...**

Harry regarde son verre de bière. L'amertume de la mousse du liquide légèrement ambré n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il ressent. L'ambre dans le verre semble se mouvoir et il pense à Remus. Ses yeux étaient comme ce liquide, clairs, avec des paillettes d'or. Mais Remus n'est plus, comme tant d'autres et Harry l'a pleuré, plus que les autres.

Le jeune homme lève ses yeux, d'un vert sombre. Il sait qu'ils sont sombres, ils le sont toujours quand il est triste, et Merlin seul sait que cela fait des lustres qu'ils n'ont plus pétillé de cette lueur qui faisait dire à ses amis ou admirateurs qu'il avait des émeraudes à la place des iris. Quelle connerie. Comment des émeraudes pourraient pleurer ? Elles ne le peuvent pas. Lui si.

Son souffle reste en travers de sa gorge. Il le savait pourtant. Quand Draco lui a demandé de venir le rejoindre dans ce bar gay de Soho, il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Est-ce le timbre de la voix de son amant ? Sans doute. Il avait appris, en maintenant un an, à connaître chaque sonorité de l'homme blond. Sa voix, douce, souvent traînante, parfois méprisante, mais depuis un an, si tendre à ses propres oreilles.

Et la voilà qui arrive, la première larme traîtresse, la première perle d'eau au goût de sel. Elle s'échappe de ses cils longs et noirs comme la nuit, comme l'ébène... Comme les ténèbres qui ne veulent pas le quitter et le poursuivront jusqu'à la tombe, il le sait.

« Harry... Non, ne pleure pas, bébé, » souffle son amant. Pour encore combien de temps ? Une minute, deux ? Après, il ne le sera plus.

« Dis ce que tu as à me dire, Draco, ne te préoccupe de rien d'autre, s'il te plaît. Termine cette mascarade et que l'on en finisse, » s'entend-il répondre d'une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

« Harry... Je suis désolé, si désolé. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Mère... Elle a déjà publié les bans, ils paraîtront demain matin dans la Gazette. Je ne peux pas renier ma famille. Je vais devoir l'épouser, dans un mois, » lance son, maintenant il peut le dire, ex-amant. Ex-amant, mais son amour encore, et pour toujours.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, il ne les retient pas, ne le veut pas. C'est fini ce temps-là, il a trop retenu ses larmes pendant des années. Harry enlève simplement ses lunettes à fines montures d'argent pour les poser sur la table et s'essuyer un peu les yeux. Un regard sur l'homme qui lui brise le cœur en face de lui, lui montre son malaise et sa tristesse. Alors le jeune homme fait glisser ses prunelles malheureuses sur le mur à côté de son bras. Des photos d'avions recouvrent le mur blanc. Pourquoi des avions ? Ah oui, le nom de ce bar, c'est le Piper Club, logique en somme.

Et un rire déchire sa gorge. Draco est en train de rompre avec lui dans un bar moldu. Quelle déchéance. Rien ne lui sera donc épargné dans sa fichue vie ? Oh, il ne se fait pas d'illusion, il sait bien pourquoi l'autre jeune homme a fait cela. Par facilité, ruse et lâcheté, croyant qu'ainsi Harry se retiendrait. Mais il avait tort.

Devant lui, Draco se tend. Harry vient juste de poser ses lunettes et son regard divague. Bon sang, il ne sait donc pas à quel point il a envie de sauter par-dessus cette table en bois, pour se jeter sur lui, lui dévorer la bouche et lécher chacune des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues ? Non, il ne doit pas le savoir, et même s'il le savait, ils ne seraient pas moins malheureux, l'un comme l'autre.

Un bref regard en coin l'informe que les autres clients du bar, en majorité des hommes, les regardent, témoins involontaires de leur rupture. Bien que cela n'ait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, Draco a parfaitement saisi les expressions de chacun. Il peut même entendre leurs pensées tant elles sont inscrites dans leurs yeux et hurlantes dans leur cerveau : _salaud, ordure, comment peux-tu faire ça à cette adorable créature, devant nous ?_

_Parce que je suis faible ! _A envie de leur hurler Draco à son tour. Parce que j'espérais qu'ainsi Harry ne ferait pas de scène et que je pourrais tenter de l'oublier en gardant d'autres images de lui dans ma tête. Pathétique, pitoyable comme excuse. Encore une fois il n'a pensé qu'à lui. Résultat, Harry pleure en public et lui n'ose pas le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il se sent minable. Il peut, il l'est.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs émet un sourd reniflement alors qu'une nouvelle fois, sa main recueille les gouttes d'eau qui s'échappent de ses paupières. Même comme cela, il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est beau et désirable. Draco sent son pauvre cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Mais il n'a pas le choix, alors il continue, implacable.

« Harry, je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais. Je suis désolé. Je croyais que, peut-être, les Greengrass refuseraient. Mais non. »

Deux yeux d'un vert sombre le transpercent. Ils sont humides et reflètent une telle douleur que Draco à l'impression de recevoir un couteau dans le sternum et que son souffle se coupe. Harry n'a pas les yeux de cette couleur avec lui. Pas comme ça, jamais. Ils sont plus clairs normalement, clairs et lumineux, comme ces foutues pierres que sa mère aime tant. Les seuls moments où ils s'assombrissent c'est quand ils s'aiment, mais alors ils n'ont pas cet éclat de douleur. Non, ils sont troubles et flamboyants tout à la fois, emplis de désir et de jouissance. Comme il les aime, ces yeux-là, tandis qu'il se démène dans ce corps fin et musclé, transpirant contre la peau dorée et que Harry se relâche dans un souffle gémissant.

Non, ne pas penser à ça.

Harry et lui, c'est fini.

Il doit remplir son devoir de fils, encore une fois. La dernière. Ensuite, il devra remplir celui d'époux et enfin de père. C'est un sang-pur après tout.

À l'adolescence, sa famille avait mené des tractations pour son futur. Oh bien sûr, à cette époque, elle n'était pas tombée dans la déchéance et son père n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Il avait pris son temps, voulant être sûr de ne pas commettre d'erreur en se précipitant. Draco lui en était reconnaissant, cela lui avait permis de vivre sa vie sans avoir encore de fiançailles au-dessus de sa jolie tête blonde. Mais ensuite, avec la chute du Seigneur Noir, lui et ses parents avaient sombré dans le déshonneur.

Draco ne s'en était jamais plaint, oh que non. Lui, le petit garçon gâté, le fils adulé et chouineur, n'avait jamais protesté. Il avait enduré les questions et interrogatoires des Aurors, subi les coups et les humiliations en serrant les dents. Même quand il s'était retrouvé enchaîné dans cette cellule sordide d'Azkaban, il n'avait rien dit. Parce que tout cela n'était rien comparé à la joie qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée d'être libre de la tyrannie d'un monstre qui avait vécu dans son propre manoir.

Au bout de quelques semaines, il en était sorti, de cette geôle. Grâce à Potter et ses putains d'amis. Grâce à son parrain aussi, qui avait laissé plusieurs souvenirs en testament. Mais à choisir, il aurait préféré que ce dernier ne les confie pas au nouveau Magenmagot. Oui, il avait été torturé, souvent et avec un délice non dissimulé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires, y compris sa propre tante. Oui, il avait pleuré comme un bébé quand on lui avait déchiré la peau et marqué de cet immonde tatouage noir. Mais il ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

Potter avait aussi sauvé sa mère. Son père, lui, n'avait échappé au baiser des quelques détraqueurs restant que grâce à des appuis survivants (l'homme était doué pour jouer sur plusieurs tableaux, cela était indéniable) et à sa non participation à la bataille finale. Mais il devait purger une lourde peine à Azkaban.

Pourtant, depuis sa cellule, le patriarche Malfoy continuait d'ordonner la vie des deux autres membres de sa famille. L'honneur et le blason des Malfoy devaient être redorés. C'était son leitmotiv.

Draco, lui, s'était plongé dans les études et avait finalement intégré l'école des Potionnistes avec l'espoir de passer un master, suivant ainsi les traces de la chauve-souris des cachots et meilleur parrain qu'un petit garçon pouvait espérer avoir.

C'est là qu'il avait de nouveau retrouvé Potter. Pas avec les Potionnistes, non quelle horreur ! Saint Potter était autant capable de réussir une potion qu'un Troll des montagnes de faire une phrase correcte. Non, mais l'école des Aurors se trouvait sur le même campus que l'école des Potionnistes et, comble de malheur, ils faisaient l'un comme l'autre partie de leur équipe respective de Quidditch universitaire.

Ce satané balafré n'avait eu de cesse de le regarder de ses grands yeux innocents derrière ses abominables lunettes, tout en cherchant absolument à lui parler. Comme s'il avait envie, lui, de lui parler ! Non, il voulait simplement le retourner sur la table la plus proche, ou n'importe quelle autre surface à peu près plane, lui retirer ses vêtements qui cachaient un corps de rêve, (du moins, Draco en était persuadé) et lui faire subir les derniers outrages de nombreuses fois d'affilée.

Oui, lui Draco Malfoy fantasmait sur ce sombre crétin depuis sa sixième et terrible année de Poudlard. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier était fiancé à cette idiote de belette femelle. Il était hétéro et surtout ne s'accoquinerait jamais avec un ancien mangemort et Némésis personnelle de surcroît.

Dans les vestiaires des hommes, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter enfin de parler au Survivant. Il avait même accepté d'aller boire un verre avec lui après un match, à sa grande surprise et surtout celle de la belette mâle qui lui servait de meilleur ami et accessoirement de futur beau-frère. Ils avaient passé un agréable moment, parlant de la guerre un peu, de leurs querelles d'enfant beaucoup, de leurs erreurs et de leurs espoirs.

Quand il était rentré chez lui, au manoir, Draco avait su qu'il s'était empêtré dans les mailles du filet que Potter avait tissé, sans même que cet abruti patenté ne s'en rende compte. Et il avait su aussi qu'il avait raison : sous la douche, il avait pu détailler sans vergogne le corps effectivement de rêve de son fantasme sur pattes.

Il avait aussi appris quelques jours plus tard que ses parents essayaient de lui trouver un parti, homme ou femme. Ils connaissaient ses préférences bien sûr, mais considéraient cela comme secondaire dans leur projet. Draco avait protesté, mais on ne remet pas en cause vingt années d'éducation comme cela, d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

C'est ce que Harry ne comprenait toujours pas.

« On a toujours le choix, Drake, je l'ai bien fait moi ! » dit alors l'ancien Gryffondor, confirmant ainsi la dernière pensée de l'homme blond.

« C'est différent et tu le sais ! Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de la décision de mes parents. Astoria est parfaite pour moi, je dois honorer mon... »

« La ferme, Draco ! Elle n'est pas parfaite pour toi ! C'est juste que tu es un lâche, c'est tout ! Tu préfères... Tu préfères nous condamner tous les deux plutôt que d'affronter tes parents et assumer ce que tu veux. Tu nous sacrifies comme si... Comme si j'étais rien pour toi, alors me demande pas de comprendre ! » La voix de Harry se fait forte, faisant se retourner franchement vers eux la population du bar qui devient silencieuse. Chacun écoute la discussion entre les deux jeunes hommes au fond du pub. Ils savent que c'est une rupture et qu'elle est douloureuse, surtout pour celui aux cheveux noirs.

« Tu n'es pas rien ! Harry... C'est de ma faute, dès que j'ai su que mes parents voulaient me marier, j'aurais dû rompre avec toi. » Un reniflement méprisant cette fois le coupe dans sa lancée. « Mais merde, Harry, tu comprends pas ? Je t'aime mais je peux pas ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites, parce que moi, moi je ne peux pas t'offrir cela. Tu mérites mieux que moi, un autre que moi t'aimera et tu seras heureux avec lui. »

Drake s'arrête de parler, il ne veut plus prononcer ces mots vides de sens. Il sait qu'il ment, Harry ne sera jamais heureux avec un autre que lui. Du moins, jamais autant que ce qu'ils auraient pu l'être. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, leur magie le sait, eux aussi, mais c'est ainsi.

« Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, Draco, » gémit l'autre garçon en fermant ses yeux incandescents.

« Je peux pas, je suis désolé bébé, comprends... »

« NON ! Et m'appelle plus comme ça ! » Le visage de Harry se tord en une affreuse grimace et il se lève brutalement, faisant racler sa chaise sur le carrelage. D'un geste de la manche, il essuie, encore, les nombreuses larmes qui maculent ses joues et s'enfuit dans les toilettes.

Draco reste seul à table, se dégoûtant une nouvelle fois de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Bien sûr que Harry a raison. Il est lâche. Il pousse un bref soupir tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux presque blancs qu'il a laissés pousser jusqu'au bas de son cou tombant dans le vide derrière lui. Le garçon passe une main aux doigts fins sur son visage. Le contact froid d'une bague lui fait rouvrir les yeux qui se posent sur sa chevalière aux armoiries de sa famille.

Il ne peut plus rien, il a fait son choix qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Harry a raison une nouvelle fois. Draco sort de la poche de son manteau un billet qu'il dépose sur la table. Largement de quoi payer sa bière et celle de son ancien amant, qu'ils n'ont bue ni l'un ni l'autre. De toute façon, il n'aime pas les bières moldues, il n'a donné rendez-vous à Harry à Soho que pour échapper à la population sorcière qui ne sait rien de sa relation avec leur héros.

Un an, cela fait même plus d'un an qu'ils se cachent. Ils n'auront plus à le faire. Dans un mois, Draco sera marié et Harry... Harry n'aura plus rien.

Le sorcier se lève et se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie, passant entre les tables des autres consommateurs qui le dévisagent d'un œil torve._ Bande de connards, puisque vous avez tant de peine pour Harry, allez donc le consoler au lieu de me dévisager !_ Ne peut s'empêcher de penser Draco. Mais à peine ces mots ont-ils traversé ses neurones qu'il les rejette avec force. Imaginer l'un de ces lourdauds avec son Harry lui donne envie de rendre son déjeuner.

Ouvrant la porte lourde en bois brut, l'homme respire un grand coup et s'arrête sur le palier extérieur en fermant les yeux. Il bruine légèrement. Normal, le mois de novembre n'est pas connu pour être le plus ensoleillé ni le plus joyeux. Bien qu'à l'abri sous la cochère, Draco sent des minuscules gouttelettes de pluie, aussi légères que de la buée, tomber sur son visage. Puis il entend la porte qui s'ouvre derrière lui et se tend. Est-ce Harry qui l'a rejoint ? Mais le bruit d'un briquet et l'odeur âcre d'une cigarette lui apprend que non. Harry ne fume pas.

« Tu sais que tu es un vrai crétin, pas vrai petit ? » fait une voix grave et sourde à ses côtés.

« Oui, je sais, » répond Draco sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu viens de lui briser le cœur et tu le regretteras toute ta vie, » lui assène l'autre tout en rejetant une grosse bouffée de fumée.

Le sorcier se retourne enfin vers l'homme qui lui parle. C'est le barman, il affronte la fraîcheur de cette fin d'automne londonien vêtu de son seul tee-shirt noir qui colle à son torse. L'homme le regarde, de ses yeux sombres qui rappellent brutalement à Draco ceux de son parrain. Il a le crâne rasé et une boucle d'oreille, simple, petite créole en or, sur le lobe de son oreille droite. Alors qu'il reprend une bouffée de nicotine, le jeune homme blond constate qu'il a un énorme tatouage qui lui dévore tout le bras droit. Un dragon. Étrange cette fascination qu'ont les moldus pour des animaux qu'ils considèrent comme mythiques.

« Vous ne savez rien de moi, ni de nous, » répond Draco.

« Je sais que tu as rompu avec lui pour te marier avec une greluche que tu n'aimes pas et que tu n'aimeras jamais. Et c'est pour cela que tu t'en voudras tout le reste de ta putain d'existence. Parce que tu te demanderas tout le temps ce qu'aurait pu être ta vie avec lui. Lui, il finira peut-être par tirer un trait sur vous deux un jour. Mais toi, non. »

Le barman le transperce toujours de son regard de nuit alors qu'il écrase sa cigarette à moitié consumée contre le cendrier extérieur de son pub.

« Comment ? » demande simplement Draco.

« Parce que c'est aussi ma vie, » fait tout aussi laconiquement l'homme au crâne rasé avant de rentrer de nouveau dans le pub.

Après quelques secondes, Draco s'engage dans la rue, marche encore un peu et pénètre dans une impasse. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il sort sa baguette et transplane devant la grande porte de son manoir.

**... ... ...**

Un bras posé contre le carrelage mural bleu ciel des toilettes, la tête à l'abri dans le tissu doux de son pull, Harry éclate en lourds sanglots. Il s'est enfermé dans une des trois cabines et lâche toute la peine et le désespoir qui lui enserrent la gorge et les poumons.

Il a envie de crier, hurler, frapper de ses poings le mur qui pourtant le soutient, mais arrive, par il ne sait quel miracle, à se retenir.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ses pleurs se calment un peu. Il doit se reprendre pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit et retourner chez lui. Là, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut. D'abord lancer un sort de silence dans tout son appartement, histoire que les voisins ne le dérangent pas, et laisser exploser sa douleur. Ensuite, il se soûlera.

Sortant la tête de son pull, le sorcier fait faire un demi-tour à son corps lourd pour s'adosser au mur. Des petits coups à sa porte le font sursauter.

« Ça va, petit ? » interroge une voix d'homme.

« O-oui, » répond finalement Harry après un instant de surprise.

Il s'oblige à respirer lentement. Merlin, il a donc été si pitoyable que cela pour que des inconnus se pressent à sa porte ?

Après plusieurs autres minutes, le garçon arrache quelques feuilles de papier toilette d'un rose écœurant pour se tamponner les yeux. Puis il ouvre enfin la porte, s'attendant presque à avoir un comité d'accueil. Heureusement, il n'en est rien et Harry peut donc se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Cette fois, il prend le papier essuie-mains pour s'essuyer les joues et sécher sa peau. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui apprend qu'il a le teint pâle et qu'on ne lui voit que les yeux, d'un vert sapin, entourés de rouge.

Prenant le peu de courage qui lui reste entre ses mains, il ouvre la porte des toilettes et retourne dans le pub. Il s'y attendait, mais de voir que leur table est vide finit de lui briser les pauvres morceaux de son cœur encore intacts. C'est tellement Draco d'agir comme cela. Déglutissant péniblement, il s'avance et constate avec désarroi que toutes les personnes présentes le dévisagent. Il a honte bien sûr et baisse la tête dans une grimace alors qu'il arrive à sa table. La vue du billet posé négligemment entre leurs deux verres pleins l'achève. D'une main tremblante, il met ses lunettes sur son nez et prend son manteau qu'il essaye d'enfiler, dans le silence du pub anormalement lourd.

Le jeune homme veut se cacher dans un trou de souris, ne plus être là, ne plus avoir à affronter de regards, comme maintenant. Il étouffe de tous ces gens qui le dévisagent, ici comme ailleurs. Il voudrait être libre de tout ça... il voudrait mourir.

Harry se retourne brusquement alors que ses yeux le brûlent de nouveau, mais il rentre dans le corps ferme d'un homme en tee-shirt noir.

« Hey petit, tu es sûr que ça va ? » l'interroge l'homme au tee-shirt et Harry reconnaît la même voix que celle dans les toilettes.

Le garçon essaye de se dégager mais l'homme le retient de ses bras musclés.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, laissez-moi ! »

« Regarde-moi, gamin ! » rétorque l'autre.

Harry lève la tête et ses yeux embrumés tombent dans deux perles noires.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, » répète Harry alors qu'une nouvelle larme traîtresse coule sur sa joue.

« Ne fait pas de connerie petit. Reste un peu, on peut discuter si tu veux. Fais pas de connerie pour un mec qui n'en vaut pas la peine, » lui dit l'autre.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, s'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi. »

L'homme au crâne rasé hésite, mais finit par enlever ses mains des épaules qu'il retenait.

Aussitôt Harry s'enfuit. Il sort précipitamment du bar et s'engage immédiatement dans la rue. Il ne sait pas où il va, ne voit rien, il ne sent même pas la pluie qui maintenant tombe drue et qui lui dégouline sur le visage. Sans le savoir, ses pas empruntent la même voie que son ancien amant, le faisant arriver dans la même impasse. Et tout comme Draco avant lui, Harry sort sa baguette et transplane, directement dans son appartement.

À peine arrivé, il lance un sort de silence sur son domicile. Il habite un quartier moldu de Londres. Après Poudlard, il a pourtant voulu retourner à Godric's Hollow. Alors il a réparé la maison de ses parents, reconstruit serait d'ailleurs le terme plus approprié. Avec l'aide de ses amis, il a remonté les murs et les pièces, nettoyé les extérieurs. La maison était prête et n'attendait plus que lui.

Il y a habité, mais il n'a pas pu rester. Le monde sorcier dans son entier savait que leur sauveur était là-bas et chaque jour, des dizaines de curieux se pressaient devant chez lui.

Un jour, Harry est parti, il a choisi un appartement, anonyme et depuis s'y cache. Personne ne sait où il habite vraiment désormais, en dehors de Ron, Hermione et... Draco.

Draco...

Le cœur de Harry hurle et l'homme hurle de concert avec lui. Il s'effondre sur le sol et sanglote comme il ne l'a encore jamais fait. Il souffre, il a mal, plus qu'aucun Doloris n'a réussi à le faire.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry se relève. Il se déshabille, se mettant nu dans son hall d'entrée. Avec une marche d'invalide, il pénètre dans sa chambre aux couleurs étonnantes. Du moins c'est ce que Draco s'était exclamé la première fois qu'il y était rentré.

« Comment Potter ? Pas même un peu de rouge ou un soupçon d'or, passe encore, mais du vert ? » Et il avait éclaté de rire. Un rire franc et doux, semblable à un concert de petites clochettes. Harry s'était jeté sur lui et avait étouffé ce rire de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Ce souvenir le fait gémir mais la vue d'un pull en cachemire crème sur la chaise que Draco utilise dans cette pièce pour se déshabiller l'assassine. Il le prend, enfouit son visage dans le tissu doux. Aussitôt, l'odeur du blond lui monte à la tête. Il s'effondre du côté où dort toujours Draco, à sa droite. I peine deux jours, il était là, dans ce lit. Harry se glisse dans les draps, respirant toujours l'odeur ensorcelante de son amant.

Roulé en boule dans son lit, Harry n'a plus conscience de rien, du temps, de la faim, de la soif. Il ne sait rien d'autre que son âme le brûle et qu'il veut Draco auprès de lui.

Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette douleur ? Celle qui vous arrache le cœur, celle qui vous brise, vous empêche de respirer et vous étouffe ?

Vient alors se mélanger un lourd sentiment de dégoût. Comment peut-on être une telle loque ? Pourquoi pleurer alors que l'on a la chance d'être vivant, d'avoir un toit sur la tête, des gens qui nous aiment, et surtout l'avenir devant soi ? Celui que l'on croyait être l'amour de notre vie nous a abandonné, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour désirer abandonner la vie alors que tant d'autres n'ont rien et sont tellement plus malheureux.

C'est ce que Harry pense, les yeux grands ouverts et immobile dans son lit. Il a honte de lui, d'être aussi minable et méprisable. Malheureusement, le fait de savoir que d'autres personnes ont une vie pire que la sienne ne le console en rien, au contraire. Il aimerait pourvoir s'accrocher à n'importe quoi pour se relever, mais tout lui semble fade et sans saveur.

Des heures et des heures qu'il est vautré là, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à se lamenter sur son petit nombril et sa pathétique vie. Et rien qui ne le pousse à changer d'état d'esprit. Où qu'il tourne son regard, il ne voit que Draco. Avec une nouvelle grimace, il se demande à quoi donc il pourrait penser pour essayer de trouver un but, un espoir, n'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il a de plus en plus envie de faire.

Ses souvenirs d'enfance ? Quoi de plus merveilleux en effet que de se rappeler de son agréable placard et des voix douces et aimantes de sa tante, son oncle et de son cousin. Sans oublier les gestes d'affection qu'ils lui ont accordé. Il retint à peine une grimace alors qu'il repense aux cris, aux coups et à toute la violence qui a marqué ses premières années de vie.

Son adolescence ? Entre peines et chagrins, pertes et angoisses, il y a bien eu des moments de bonheur, mais penser à Sirius reste une torture, Remus aussi. Ils sont morts et leur absence le déchire un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il pense à eux. Il y a aussi les souvenirs de Ron et Hermione, mais immanquablement, ses pensées se détournent d'eux pour revenir à l'autre gamin qui parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à cette époque. Ce petit aristocrate pompeux, prétentieux qui ne cherchait qu'à le rabaisser. Draco.

Ils en ont tant parlé, avant leur premier baiser et même après. Harry avait été véritablement surpris d'apprendre à quel point le blond avait été blessé par son refus de lui serrer la main. Plus encore quand le Serpentard lui avait avoué, entre deux respirations erratiques, qu'il le désirait depuis ses seize ans.

Le couteau aiguisé de la douleur se plante de nouveau dans son cœur alors qu'il repense à cette confession, qui avait été aussi synonyme de leur première fois.

Après avoir avalé le rire de Draco suite à la découverte des couleurs qui s'étalaient sur les murs de sa chambre, Harry l'avait proprement étalé sur son lit, dont la couette confortable était aussi verte que ses yeux, mêlée de gris. Draco avait encore explosé de rire, une main caressant le drap, avant que l'autre ne vienne se cramponner à la nuque du brun au-dessus de lui pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres, déjà entre-ouvertes. Harry avait immédiatement glissé sa langue dans l'antre chaude, humide et accueillante afin d'aller taquiner celle, si joueuse, du blond. Sa saveur, sa douceur, tout lui plaisait. Il avait déshabillé le Serpentard en de lents gestes sûrs, le sang pulsant fiévreusement à ses oreilles, alors que l'autre garçon se languissait sous lui, paupières à peine closes, haletant entre deux baisers, entre deux mordillements des lèvres.

Harry avait passé sa main bronzée sur le torse plat. Et là, il avait vraiment réalisé qu'il allait faire l'amour avec un homme, les tous petits tétons dressés sur des mamelons roses lui paraissant certes plus courts mais aussi plus délicats que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Il avait stoppé les baisers, regardant le corps sous lui, indéniablement masculin. La virilité de Draco s'était pressée contre sa cuisse et ce dernier l'avait regardé, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, les yeux gris emplis de désir mais aussi de peine.

« Tu ne veux plus, Harry ? » avait chuchoté l'homme blond, se trompant sur l'instant d'attente et le regard posé sur son corps.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas répondu mais sa main était partie timidement à la découverte de ce torse et de ce ventre, si différents de son unique maîtresse, Ginny. Ses doigts avaient alors rencontré une légère aspérité, une marque si fine qu'elle aurait pu ne pas être remarquée. Les yeux verts s'étaient plissés et Harry l'avait vue, les avait vues, les anciennes cicatrices du sort de magie noire qu'il avait lancé contre lui.

« Sectumsempra, » avait-il murmuré.

Draco avait sursauté et sa peau pâle avait rougi.

« Je... Pas seulement... Harry... Qu'est-ce... » avait-il balbutié.

Mais Harry ne l'avait pas laissé finir, il s'était penché et avait retracé de sa langue chaque trait blanc et nacré qu'il avait vu, entraînant la perte de son ancienne Némésis dans la volupté.

Il avait ensuite capturé les minuscules pointes, faisant glapir Draco de plaisir. Harry avait cru devenir fou à ce son, là encore masculin et si dissemblable de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais son excitation était montée en flèche, comme jamais auparavant.

Enflammé, le corps brûlant d'une passion et d'une envie dévorante, le brun avait prestement attrapé les poignets fins de l'autre homme, et les lui avait maintenus avec force de chaque côté de la tête aux cheveux blancs. Car sur l'oreiller vert sombre, les cheveux de Draco avaient semblé presque blancs, brillants avec des reflets d'or et d'argent. Harry avait perdu le peu de lucidité qui lui restait à cette vue plus qu'érotique que lui avait offert le Serpentard.

Il avait fini de lui dévorer chaque mamelon, avait glissé sur le ventre pour s'attaquer au nombril, faisant crier et gémir sa victime qui se tortillait entre ses mains.

Et puis, entraînant les poignets qu'il avait gardés toujours aussi précieusement prisonniers, Harry était descendu encore plus bas, découvrant avec curiosité le pénis érigé de son futur amant. Il était dressé au milieux des boucles blondes, toute la longueur marquée par les veines gonflées de sang qui créaient des monts et des vallées bleutés sur la peau blanche. Le gland était découvert, d'un rose vif tirant sur le rouge. Des perles de désir se montraient sur le méat et coulaient jusque sur le frein. Harry avait délicatement soufflé dessus et Draco avait gémi en se cambrant, ses poignets cherchant une nouvelle fois à sortir des mains qui les retenaient.

Ginny avait toujours refusé de lui faire la moindre caresse linguale, à son grand désespoir, et Harry n'avait nul doute sur le fait que Draco devait en cet instant espérer qu'il cesse de le torturer et lui accorde ce que la rouquine avait rejeté, visiblement dégoûtée. Alors, il avait avancé sa bouche, et lui, homme, avait avalé le pénis d'un autre. Les sons qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Draco étaient devenus purement pornographiques tandis que le Gryffondor s'appliquait à lui faire ce que lui-même avait toujours rêvé de recevoir. Le goût sur sa langue l'avait étonné, mais il l'avait trouvé bien meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu goûter lors de ses précédentes parties de jambes en l'air avec son ex-petite amie. Ce furent les plaintes de plus en plus fortes de Draco, le suppliant de le prendre, qui lui avaient fait reprendre un peu de réalité et redresser la tête. Le blond était luisant de sueur sur le ventre, il avait les yeux clos et les lèvres rouges à force de les avoir mordues, ses joues d'ordinaire pâles étaient vermeilles et son souffle était erratique. Harry l'avait enfin libéré, pour se déshabiller rapidement et se rallonger, cette fois nu, sur le corps languissant qui n'avait pas bougé. Seuls ses yeux d'un argent pur et mouvant s'étaient ouverts et l'avaient dévisagé avec un appétit non dissimulé.

« C'est ma première fois avec un homme, » avait ronronné Harry en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

« Je... Je sais... » avait gémi Draco tout en écartant ses cuisses. Ses mains s'étaient alors posées sur les fesses dorées du brun et avaient appuyé dessus, pour que leurs bas-ventre se collent avec vigueur l'un contre l'autre.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, encore et encore. Puis Draco s'était redressé, avait pris dans la poche de sa veste étalée sur la moquette claire, une petite fiole qu'il avait agrandie d'un coup de baguette. Il avait ensuite délicatement et amoureusement tartiné la verge turgescente du brun avec le liquide qui était à l'intérieur. « Lubrifiant, » avait-il simplement murmuré à l'oreille du brun qui avait eu un violent frisson.

Puis il s'était rallongé, jambes ouvertes, offrant son corps dans une totale impudicité.

« Mets du lubrifiant sur tes doigts, et viens en moi, prépare-moi avant de me prendre, pour de bon. »

La voix du blond était si excitante que Harry avait cru jouir d'un seul coup sans même le toucher ou le pénétrer.

Il s'était laissé guider par les murmures, les plaintes et gémissements de son amant, le préparant comme il l'avait pu. Draco l'avait guidé, l'avait supplié quand Harry avait enfin découvert la petite boule de nerf qu'il lui avait demandé de chercher. Harry n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, quand, à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, la caressait, faisant rouler ses doigts encore et encore dessus, l'autre garçon avait semblé en proie à un plaisir sans fin. Il avait crié, tordu les draps entre ses doigts, gémi encore et encore, son corps se couvrant peu à peu tout entier de sueur. Il avait fini par pleurnicher, n'en pouvant plus, se mouvant sur le matelas, en suppliant Harry de le prendre, vraiment, de le faire sien non plus avec ses doigts mais avec son sexe. Et Harry l'avait fait. Doucement, il avait fait glisser son pénis dans l'intimité étroite du blond, l'achevant ensuite peu à peu grâce à ses coups de reins énergiques et experts. Ils avaient eu l'un et l'autre un orgasme d'une puissance dévastatrice.

Et c'est là, alors que la tête blonde reposait sur son torse et qu'il lui caressait tendrement le dos que Draco lui avait avoué qu'il le désirait depuis leur sixième année, qu'il avait cru mourir à chaque fois qu'il le croisait et qu'il avait voulu mourir dans ces maudites toilettes quand il l'avait découvert en train de pleurer.

La douleur grandit encore dans sa poitrine, feu dévastateur qui brûle tout sur son passage ne laissant que cendres et désolation.

Harry sait. Il sait qu'il doit réagir, qu'il doit écouter la voix de sa conscience qui lui dit de se relever, d'agir comme il doit le faire. Oui, il est malheureux, oui, il est même désespéré, mais il a des amis, Teddy qui a besoin de lui, sa vie n'est pas finie, il a un avenir, un espoir !

Mais il ne peut pas. Il se déteste encore plus pour cela. Il est méprisable, nul, pathétique. Pas étonnant que Draco ne veuille plus de lui.

Il regarde le plafond, sans vraiment le voir. Puis, prend une décision, du moins, un semblant. Alors Harry se lève, prend une douche rapide pour enlever la puanteur de sa sueur et une fois propre, met le pull de Draco, directement sur sa peau nue. Il finit de s'habiller et s'effondre sur le canapé. Pourtant, il a encore des choses à faire, des lettres à écrire. Avec un petit soupir, il se relève pour prendre plume et parchemins quand des lumières vertes surgissent dans sa cheminée.

« Harry ? Bon sang, Harry, tu es là oui ou non, nom d'un dragon ! » fait la voix de Ron avant qu'une tête rousse ne franchisse les flammes.

« Oui, je suis là, » répond péniblement l'intéressé. Il a mal à la gorge et sa voix est cassée.

« Bien, on arrive, pousse-toi, » ordonne le rouquin sans même lui demander son avis.

Dans les secondes qui suivent, Ron et Hermione foulent le tapis du salon, sous le regard pour le moins estomaqué du brun.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? » explose Ron à peine arrivé.

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Harry, on devait tous dîner chez les Weasley hier soir. Tu n'es pas venu et depuis ce matin on essaye de te joindre sans que tu ne répondes, on était très inquiets, » fait la jeune fille. Puis elle se tait et regarde attentivement Harry, ses traits pâles et tirés et surtout ses yeux, d'un vert si sombre qu'il en paraît noir, entourés non pas de blanc mais de rouge.

« Harry, mais que se passe-t-il par Merlin ! » s'écrie la jeune fille en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais à son grand étonnement, le garçon se recule alors qu'elle veut le prendre dans ses bras, son visage s'affaisse et ses yeux se mettent à briller dangereusement.

« Il... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demande prudemment Ron.

« Désolé, j'ai... euh, j'ai oublié le dîner, » répond le brun, en baissant la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de ses deux amis. « J'ai... non, rien de grave ne s'est passé Ron, c'est juste, juste que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, » finit-il par croasser.

Un long silence se fait dans la pièce, que Hermione finit par rompre, d'une voix pleine de colère mal contenue.

« Alors il l'a fait, pas vrai ? Cette ordure a osé faire ça ? »

« P-Pardon ? » fait Harry en redressant prestement la tête.

« Harry James Potter, ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Je suis en train de te demander si cet enfoiré t'a laissé tomber pour cette idiote de pucelle ! » s'énerve Hermione, son langage châtié créant tout autant la stupéfaction des deux autres que le fond de ses paroles.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Hermione ? » s'énerve à son tour son fiancé. Il a de nouveau le sentiment d'être le dernier informé d'une nouvelle importante et cela lui tape prodigieusement sur les nerfs.

« Je t'en prie Ron, tu ne pensais quand même pas sérieusement que Harry avait rompu avec Ginny sans raison ! Il est en couple depuis plus d'un an ! » s'écrie la brunette.

Les deux amoureux se font face, alors que le cœur nouvellement solitaire s'effondre dans son canapé. Il croyait pourtant avoir été discret. Jamais Hermione ne lui a semblé soupçonner quelque chose. Alors, il a fait tout ça pour rien ? Elle sait ? Car, au vu de ses propos, Harry n'a pas trop de doute. Hermione sait qu'il était avec Draco, tout comme elle a compris que ce dernier venait de le larguer comme une vieille chaussette sale pour se fiancer à Astoria Greengrass.

Le rouquin quant à lui, fait furieusement marcher ses méninges et finit par se retourner vers le jeune homme sur le canapé.

« Qui ? Et est-ce que tu as trompé ma sœur ? » dit-il d'une voix grondante.

« Je n'ai trompé personne, » répond Harry dans un souffle. Non, il n'a jamais trompé qui que ce soit. Quand il a compris que Ginny n'était pas celle qui lui convenait, quand il a su qu'il était attiré par Draco, lui qui n'aurait jamais pensé être gay, il avait aussitôt rompu avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, au grand dam de celui-ci.

Tout le monde pensait qu'ils allaient se fiancer, se marier et faire de nombreux petits Potter, d'autant que leur relation durait depuis longtemps. Rares étaient les couples de sorciers à se séparer. La magie les incitait à trouver d'abord et garder ensuite le conjoint qui leur convenait le mieux.

Oui, depuis des années, la magie de Harry, et lui-même ensuite, n'avaient été attiré que par une seule personne : Draco. Même si au départ, cette attirance avait pris des allures de guerre.

Il n'avait pas trompé Draco non plus. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, ils avaient fait l'amour, leurs magies s'étaient reconnues et lui, il avait toujours été sincère avec le blond. Mais voilà... De nouveau Harry sent son cœur se fendre. Il veut que Ron et Hermione s'en aillent, le laissent seul et faire ce qu'il a plus que jamais envie de faire.

« Qui ? » redemande Ron, de marbre.

« Réfléchis donc, Ron. Qui voit beaucoup Harry depuis plus d'un an, mais le plus souvent sans nous ? Et qui a annoncé ses fiançailles pas plus tard que ce matin dans la Gazette ? » scande Hermione.

Le rouquin pâlit brusquement et se tourne vers un Harry décomposé.

« Putain Harry ! Tu es gay et tu sors avec Malfoy ! » hurle-t-il.

Harry craque et fond en larmes, le visage caché dans ses doigts tremblants.

« Sortais, Ron, sortais. Il m'a laissé tombé, il m'a abandonné, » réussit à bafouiller le brun entre deux sanglots.

« Oh, Harry, mon pauvre poussin, » dit aussitôt Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de son ami et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ron quant à lui, ne bouge pas, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre... et par le surnom dont sa petite-amie vient d'affubler Harry. Il refuse d'admettre toutes les informations que son pauvre cerveau vient de lui envoyer. Son regard se perd sur Hermione et Harry enlacés dans le canapé du salon. La brunette console le garçon qui a la tête penchée entre les deux seins de la jeune femme. Ron ne pense pas une seule seconde à être jaloux ou à y voir un quelconque geste malsain. Non, Harry est tout sauf malsain ou profiteur. Sans compter qu'il vient d'apprendre qu'il est gay. Le jeune homme est visiblement dévasté par la douleur. Ron réalise aussi que le pull qu'il porte est bien trop grand pour être le sien et qu'il l'a déjà vu... sur Draco.

« Je vais aller lui casser sa sale petite gueule d'aristo ! » beugle-t-il d'un coup, faisant sursauter le couple assis.

« Ron, s'il te plaît, » geint le brun. « Laisse tomber. Écoutez, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'être seul ce soir... »

« Il n'est pas question qu'on te laisse seul, » proteste Hermione avec vigueur. « Jamais je n'aurai cru que Draco soit aussi lâche ! C'était tellement évident pour vous deux, la façon dont il te dévorait des yeux, dont vous bougiez quand vous étiez ensemble. C'est incompréhensible qu'il se laisse encore manipuler par ses parents de cette façon ! Il n'a véritablement rien appris de la guerre, rien compris ! Tu devrais aller lui parler Harry, parce que c'est ridicule, vous êtes fait l'un pour... »

« Arrête Hermione ! Putain, arrête ! » hurle le garçon aux cheveux noirs en se redressant. « C'est toi qui comprends pas ! Je sais tout ça et lui aussi, mais il changera pas, jamais, ni ce qu'il est, ni sa décision ! Tout ce que tu fais, c'est me torturer encore plus ! Je veux être seul, par Merlin ! Seul ! »

« Harry... » souffle la jeune femme.

« S'il vous plaît, » reprend Harry, les yeux humides. « Je veux pas... je veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

« Hermione a raison pourtant, mon pote, c'est pas bon pour toi de rester comme ça, » l'interrompt Ron, soucieux.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit surpris de la réaction de son meilleur ami, Harry secoue la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si on te laisse ? Te rouler en boule en pleurant ? Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as assez fait ? Il ne mérite pas autant de chagrin ou de larmes, il ne te mérite pas, » scande durement le rouquin.

Harry se tourne en levant son visage vers le ciel, enfin en l'occurrence, le plafond de son salon.

« Je... Peut-être, je sais pas... J'ai envie de me souvenir, de lui, de nous. Peut-être... peut-être que je vais sortir ce soir, retrouver certains endroits que l'on aimait... »

« Harry, et c'est toi qui ensuite m'accuse de te torturer ? Mais c'est toi qui te torture tout seul ! Ne fais pas ça, tu vas te faire encore plus de mal. Tu dois au contraire l'oublier... »

« Non, » proteste le brun dans un sanglot. « Non je ne veux pas, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas. »

Il essuie rapidement la traîtresse qui s'est glissée entre ses paupière et dévale sa joue droite.

« Écoutez, ce soir, juste ce soir, je voudrais rester seul. Demain... Demain promis, venez me chercher et on passera la journée ensemble. Vous pourrez me dire tout ce que vous voudrez sur lui, sur nous, me dire à quel point c'est un salaud et une ordure et moi un pauvre crétin pathétique, mais là, ce soir, je veux rester seul. »

Le brun ne les regarde toujours pas, il ne peut pas. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il sait qu'il est en train de leur mentir effrontément ?

« Et tu comptes faire quoi alors ? Juste rester ici à te morfondre ? » redemande Hermione.

Harry pousse un bref soupir avant de répondre.

« Oui, c'est une possibilité. Peut-être... peut-être que je sortirais aussi, » rajoute-t-il soudainement, alors qu'une idée fait place dans son cerveau. « On aimait bien un bar, c'est peut-être un peu glauque pour vous, mais je pense que j'irai y faire un tour. Je pense pas que ça vous plairait, c'est un bar gay. »

Les deux autres gardent le silence, un long moment. Voyant que personne ne se décide à relancer la discussion, Hermione rend les armes. Si Harry veut encore rester seul ce soir, elle s'incline. Quand elle a vu ce matin, dans la rubrique des états-civils, que Lady Narcissa Malfoy annonçait les fiançailles de son fils unique, Draco, avec Astoria Greengrass, elle avait frémi pour son ami brun. Et avait compris la raison de son absence de la veille. Depuis, elle et Ron n'avaient cessé de l'appeler par la cheminette.

« D'accord Harry, » capitule-t-elle en se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers la cheminée. « Viens Ron. »

Mais le rouquin ne répond pas. Il a le regard vissé sur le petit brun, dubitatif. Oui, il hésite notre ami Weasley, sixième du nom. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, dans la façon dont Harry se tient, parle, détourne son regard. Mais lui n'a jamais vécu de séparation douloureuse, alors, une fois encore, il fait confiance à sa fiancée et la suit, docilement, après un dernier au revoir à Harry.

Comment pourrait-il savoir que c'est en fait un adieu pour le jeune homme esseulé ?

Une fois Ron et Hermione partis, Harry se laisse de nouveau tomber dans le canapé. Voir ses amis l'a chamboulé, plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Mais l'impression de vide dans sa poitrine elle, n'a pas disparu. Alors il se relève, reprend une plume et un parchemin et s'installe sur sa table basse pour écrire cette fameuse lettre. Au début, il pensait en écrire trois, une pour Ron et Hermione, une pour Draco et une pour Teddy. Mais finalement, il se dit qu'en écrire une sera déjà largement suffisant pour lui.

Il s'en veut, pour ce qu'il va faire, pour Teddy. Il avait pourtant promis sur la tombe de Remus et Tonks de s'en occuper mais... Mais il a des funérailles à préparer et Teddy... Teddy a la chance d'avoir une grand-mère aimante et les Weasley. De toute façon, il ne peut rien apporter, à personne. Sa vie n'est faite que de chagrins et de désillusions. Pire, il se demande s'il ne porte pas malheur. Sans doute que Teddy vivra mieux loin de lui. Non, il ne sert à rien, jamais il ne pourra rendre heureux Teddy et même, le petit n'a pas besoin de lui. Après tout, personne n'a besoin de lui pour être heureux.

Une fois sa lettre terminée, il la pose bien en vue sur sa table basse. Comme cela, quand Ron et Hermione viendront demain, ils la verront tout de suite. Et lui sera déjà loin.

Il retourne dans sa chambre, pour prendre sa baguette et sa veste bien chaude. Il pose sur sa tête un bonnet, cadeau de Draco. Puis il transplane sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Étonnamment, il atterrit dans la ruelle en cul de sac de la veille. Cela le surprend un peu avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il a pensé à ce bar, témoin de leur rupture, avant de transplaner. Après tout, il a bien dit qu'il allait boire un dernier verre non ? Alors d'un pas lent, il se dirige vers le bar incriminé.

Quand il rentre, le pub est à moitié vide. Il se demande s'il doit aller au bar ou à la table qu'il occupait hier avec celui qui était pour quelques minutes encore son amant.

À pas lents, il se dirige vers la table maudite alors que son cœur s'ouvre. Une hémorragie de sang et de douleur emplit son être. Il s'assit à son ancienne place, qui a vu sa merveilleuse histoire d'amour prendre fin.

Son esprit s'évade sur ce jour, et se tourne vers l'homme qui a quitté sa vie. Draco...

Il sort de sa poche une feuille de papier. Finalement, il veut écrire à son amour perdu, à sa vie fichue, à tout ce qui aurait dû être _eux_ mais qui est perdu à jamais.

Draco...

Il a été faible, il le sait. L'amour n'est pas pour lui. Porte-t-il malheur ? Il l'a cru. Maintenant, il pense que non, il ne porte pas malheur, il _est_ le malheur. Dumbledore lui avait dit que l'amour coulait dans ses veines, lui pense que ce n'est pas l'amour. Non, c'est la peine et la douleur qui ont pris la teinte carmine de son sang. Il n'a pas le droit au bonheur, jamais. Sa vie ne lui a jamais appartenu, elle a été sacrifiée depuis le jour de sa naissance, sur l'autel du monde sorcier qui l'a égorgé devant son Seigneur Noir et qui continue de le crucifier, jour après jour, à la face de la population grâce à leurs plumes acérées et leurs journaux maudis.

Ce qu'il avait cru possible ne l'était pas. Ne l'avait jamais été. Et il sait que si Draco ne peut ou ne veut partager sa vie avec lui, il ne sera jamais heureux avec personne d'autre. Il n'est rien d'autre que le Survivant pour les uns, héros ridicule, pantin grotesque d'un destin qu'il n'a jamais voulu. Pour les autres ? Un profiteur et un être arrogant, un être qui ne sera jamais sincère avec quiconque. Il le pense tout du moins. Avec raison ? Pauvre Harry, ton âme ne réfléchit pas toujours comme il le faudrait.

Combien de temps avant que son infortune ne soit découverte ? Draco, et surtout sa femme, sauront-ils tenir leur langue ? Combien de temps avant qu'un de ces foutus journalistes ne remarque son visage torturé quand il croisera le couple ?

Une ombre lui fait relever la tête. Le barman, celui-là même qui lui avait parlé lors de sa rupture se tient en face de lui, avec un verre de liquide ambré qu'il pousse vers sa feuille à peine recouverte de son écriture brouillonne.

« Pleure pas gamin, ta vie n'est pas fichue. »

« Si, elle l'est. Il ne reviendra pas et ma vie n'est plus rien sans lui. »

« Non, ne crois pas cela. C'est ton histoire d'amour avec lui qui est finie, pas ta vie, » insiste l'autre.

« Pour moi, c'est la même chose. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Personne ne vaut la peine de croire cela, même lui. Laisse-toi du temps, tu souffres aujourd'hui, mais un jour, dans plusieurs mois, tu comprendras. C'est ton premier vrai amour, pas vrai ? Le premier qui fait aussi mal, celui avec qui on pense finir sa vie, qui nous fait voir des étoiles et qui nous fait oublier tout ce qui n'est pas _nous_. Il y en aura un autre. »

« Non ! » lance le garçon fermement. L'idée même d'un autre que Draco le révulse. Le moldu ne sait pas non plus qu'en plus de ce qu'il vient de dire, l'essence magique de Harry a aussi reconnu celle de Draco comme étant complémentaire à la sienne. C'est bête, ridicule, mièvre, tout ce que l'on voudra, mais ils sont âmes sœurs. Et le pire c'est que l'un comme l'autre le sait, mais que Draco a préféré jeter leurs vies aux rebuts, comme si elles étaient sans importance. Alors pourquoi et comment la sienne pourrait-elle encore l'être ?

« Avec lui j'étais heureux »

« Tu le seras encore, si tu te donnes au moins cette possibilité, cette chance de continuer. »

« J'ai des choses à faire, » répond le garçon d'une voix éteinte tout en se levant.

Le barman se lève et lui attrape le bras, comme la veille.

« Non, je te laisse pas partir, pas dans cet état. Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. J'ai des choses à faire. »

« Non. Tu veux te jeter dans la Tamise. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. Si vous voulez tout savoir, ma famille m'attend. On a décidé de se réunir ce soir. Je voudrais simplement rejoindre mes parents, donc s'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi, je ne veux pas être en retard. »

L'homme le regarde intensément. Est-ce que ce gamin lui dit la vérité ? Si demain il apprend qu'il s'est jeté sous une voiture, au fond de l'eau ou autre chose, il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Mais quoi faire. Les yeux verts, si sombres et profonds, ne semblent pourtant pas mentir malgré la détresse qui s'y trouve. Il y voit comme de l'espoir.

« Ils savent ? »

« Ils sauront et ils me comprendront. Ils m'aiment, » répond le jeune brun avec un fin sourire désabusé.

Alors Edward le relâche. Il le regarde partir, même si une désagréable boule au ventre ne veut pas le quitter.

« Fais pas le con, fais pas le con, la vie ne mérite pas qu'on la quitte, » murmure-t-il pour lui même en voyant la silhouette sombre disparaître.

Son regard de nuit tombe sur la table. Le gamin a laissé sa feuille. Elle est pliée en quatre et il est inscrit dessus un simple mot, _Draco_.

Edward ramasse le mot sans le déplier. Poussant un soupir soucieux, il retourne derrière son bar.

**... ... ...**

Le transplanage l'a emmené cette fois là où il le désirait.

Les feuilles, mortes elles aussi, pourrissent sous l'épaisseur de neige fraîche qu'il écrase alors qu'il s'avance inexorablement vers son destin.

Il ne s'agenouille pas devant la tombe de ses parents, non, il s'allonge dessus, de tout son long. La neige est froide sous son visage et elle s'insinue dans le col de sa veste, mouillant son cou et ses cheveux libres puisqu'il n'a pas remis son bonnet quand il a quitté le pub.

« Bonjour maman, papa. Remus, Sirius, est-ce que vous êtes là vous aussi ? Comme avant ? Dans cette forêt qui m'a vu mourir une première fois ? Je vous aime. Vous me manquez trop. Je suis désolé si je vous déçois mais plus rien ne me retient ici. Je veux être avec vous. Maman, je veux connaître l'effet que cela fait d'être dans tes bras. Regarde, ton fils souffre et tu n'es pas là. Alors c'est moi qui vais venir à vous, puisque vous ne pouvez pas venir à moi. Papa, Sirius, Remus, je veux être avec vous. Petit Prongs ne veut pas devenir grand loin de vous. »

Harry sort sa baguette et lève un bras devant ses yeux, toujours allongé sur la tombe de ses parents qui deviendra bientôt aussi la sienne.

« Je vous demande pardon, mais je n'y arrive plus, pas sans lui. Je voulais vivre avec lui, on s'aime mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui. Alors j'estime que ma vie n'est plus suffisamment belle pour continuer à la vivre. Je veux vous rejoindre et connaître l'amour éternel avec vous. Puisque je n'aurai jamais de famille ici-bas, je veux rejoindre celle que je pourrai avoir avec vous, où que cela soit. Je vous aime. »

Il prend une inspiration, l'une de ses dernières.

«_ Diffindo_, » souffle celui qui était connu sous le surnom de Survivant.

Son poignet s'ouvre en une profonde coupure qui lui arrache une grimace. Le sang s'écoule immédiatement, il s'étale le long de son bras, mouille sa peau et ses vêtements. Le garçon se tourne et change de main pour prendre sa baguette. Sa main tremble mais il réussit à bafouiller une seconde fois le sort sur son autre poignet.

Il laisse tomber bras et baguette le long de son corps, le dos contre la pierre tombale recouverte de neige. La nuit est sombre, sans étoiles ni lune. Normal, le ciel est couvert de nuages et bientôt, le premier flocon tombe sur son nez. Il sent sa vie qui s'écoule et s'enfuit, l'abandonne elle aussi. Un bref regard lui démontre que la neige a pris une teinte vermillon autour de ses mains. Il sourit, cela lui rappelle un conte, que jamais personne ne lui a lu mais qu'il a découvert, seul, un jour à l'école primaire.

« Il était une fois, par une belle journée d'hiver, une jeune reine qui était penchée à sa fenêtre en train de coudre. Elle se piqua le doigt et trois gouttes de sang tombèrent dans la neige... » sa voix déjà faible baisse encore d'un ton. « Maman... »

Harry ferme les yeux, il ne sent déjà plus le froid de l'hiver.

Un bref instant, il se demande s'il n'a pas fait une bêtise. Mais la douleur dans son cœur se réveille alors que de nouveau, il pense à Draco. Il aimerait être avec lui en cet instant. Il voudrait le voir une dernière fois, entendre le son de sa voix. D'ailleurs, il lui semble presque l'entendre alors que son image se fixe derrière ses paupières closes. Mais cela, comme tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer avec le blond, est impossible.

Et Harry s'éteint.

**... ... ...**

* * *

NDA : Alors voilà, j'hésite... Faut-il la suite ou pas selon vous ? Les autres parties sont en cours de correction, mais j'aimerais vos avis, après tout l'histoire pourrait s'arrêter ainsi, non ?


	2. Mon cœur appartenait à un autre

Beta : **Nanola**, ma bichette.

NDA: Suite à l'unanimité des avis donnés, voici la suite.

Musique : Après la chanson _Impossible_, de James Arthur qui m'a accompagné tout le long de cette histoire, pour cette partie j'ai beaucoup écouté _The Funeral_, de Band Of Horses... Quoi ?! Je n'ai jamais dis que je respirais la joie de vivre en écrivant cette fiction ^^'

* * *

**Partie 2 : Mon cœur appartenait à un autre**

« Ron, tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond comme cela ? Je t'assure que tu vas finir par me rendre dingue ! » s'exclama Hermione alors que son fiancé ne cessait de marcher devant leur cheminée.

Ce dernier s'arrêta uniquement pour s'écrouler à côté de la jeune fille et commencer à se ronger un ongle. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Et par Merlin, arrête aussi de te ronger les ongles ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'espère que c'est une blague ? » s'écria le rouquin en la dévisageant comme si une trompe avait pris la place de son nez.

« Ron, » soupira la jeune fille. « Harry ne veut pas nous voir ce soir, il a besoin d'être seul. Alors arrête de stresser, veux-tu ? On ira le voir demain matin, on le sortira de force de son lit et on essayera de lui remonter le moral, d'accord ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais recommença à se ronger l'ongle de son pouce, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le sixième enfant Weasley ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il connaissait bien Harry, c'était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans. Et là, il doutait. Ron savait parfaitement qu'il avait commis de nombreuses erreurs avec le brun. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette atroce impression qu'il était encore en train d'en commettre une ?

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du canapé. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Alors, même si cela lui faisait mal, Ron se souvint de toutes ces fois où il avait trahi son ami, ou du moins, l'avait laissé tomber.

D'abord, lors de la Coupe de Feu. Il n'était qu'un crétin à l'époque bien sûr, aveuglé par la jalousie et surtout la peine. Il avait cru que Harry l'avait trompé, lui avait menti. Il avait tant souffert. Comme il en avait voulu au brun pour toute cette myriade d'émotions désagréables et douloureuses. Mais Ron réussit à oublier ses anciens tourments pour se concentrer sur d'autres choses : le visage de Harry, ses yeux qui s'étaient assombris. La façon dont il se tenait, le dos un peu courbé. Oui, il fallait qu'il se rappelle de tout cela. Pas après, pas quand le caractère impulsif du Gryffondor l'avait remporté et qu'il ne le regardait alors plus qu'avec colère. Pourtant, cette lueur dans les yeux verts ne l'avait jamais quitté : douleur.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de sa plus terrible erreur, quand Ron avait abandonné non seulement le brun mais aussi Hermione. Harry aurait pu en mourir, par sa seule faute ! Comme il avait été lâche. Ron remua sur son canapé rendu inconfortable par ses souvenirs. Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas se rappeler de ces instants-là de sa vie ! Mais encore une fois, il s'obligea à se concentrer sur Harry.

Pourquoi avait-il la terrible impression de refaire ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là ? Quand il était parti en laissant Hermione et Harry, seuls à la recherche des Horcruxes ? Pourquoi, subitement, il se souvenait de Harry à la mort de Sirius ?

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos alors qu'un sentiment d'urgence l'engloutissait. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'intelligence fine de Hermione, ni la capacité de déduction de Harry, mais Ron était un bon joueur d'échec et savait reconnaître quand les pièces étaient mal placées. Et là, plusieurs choses clochaient. Beaucoup trop à son goût dans tous les cas.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Hermione à ses côtés qui essayait vainement de lire.

« Quoi encore, Ron ? »

« J'y retourne, » fit le rouquin d'une voix ferme.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna la jeune fille en posant son livre sur l'accoudoir.

« J'y retourne, Hermione. Je ne le sens pas. Sincèrement, je n'avais jamais vu Harry comme ça. Je ne suis pas tranquille. »

« Il veut qu'on le laisse seul, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas Hermione, j'ai déjà laissé tomber Harry, deux fois. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais recommencer. Et là, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Alors reste là si tu veux, mais moi, j'y retourne. Il n'était pas dans un état normal. Qu'il soit malheureux, d'accord, mais là... Non, plus j'y pense et moins ça me plaît. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Tant pis s'il me gueule dessus, je préfère prendre ce risque plutôt que... » il s'arrêta net.

« Plutôt que quoi ? » demanda la brunette.

« Plutôt qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise. »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, sans prendre de forme, l'idée terrifiante qui s'était peu à peu infiltrée dans ses neurones avait été nommée. En partie.

« Ouais, s'il veut, je resterai dans le salon pendant qu'il pleurera tout son saoul dans sa chambre, mais au moins, je serai avec lui. S'il a besoin de moi, je serai là. Et... et je pourrai régulièrement vérifier qu'il respire toujours. »

« Ron ! Enfin c'est ridicule, Harry ne ferait jamais ça ! »

« Franchement ? Je ne sais pas. Et je ne préfère prendre aucun risque, » déclara Weasley sixième du nom.

D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers la cheminée, prit une grosse poignée de poudre qu'il allait lancer dans l'âtre quand Hermione se leva également.

« Attends. J'arrive. »

**... ... ...**

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon de leur ami, le pressentiment de Ron devint certitude. Voyant la pièce vide, il se précipita dans la chambre pour la découvrir tout aussi déserte.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

« Ron, arrête de hurler. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là. Écoute, il nous a dit qu'il allait sortir, il a dû le faire, voilà tout. »

Les yeux bleus du rouquin se posèrent sur la table basse, ses pupilles s'élargirent à la vision du parchemin. Ron rugit et se précipita pour se saisir du fragile morceau de papier.

_Ron, Hermione,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que vous allez lire. Je sais que je vous avais promis qu'aujourd'hui nous passerions la journée ensemble, mais cela ne va pas être possible._

_Je vous demande pardon. Je sais que vous allez sans doute m'en vouloir mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Est-ce que le corps d'un homme peut continuer à marcher sans son cœur ? Depuis hier, je sais que non. Tout comme les détraqueurs aspirent l'âme, Draco a aspiré mon cœur. Je ne lui en veux même pas, mais rien qu'à l'idée de devoir vivre sans lui, non je ne peux pas. Je suis faible et lâche, je sais. Mais je n'ai plus la force de mener ce dernier combat. Je suis vide sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Alors encore une fois pardon, mais je préfère partir, pour toujours. Je veux m'allonger et me rappeler tous ces endroits que l'on a vu ensemble, me souvenirs de tous ces instants que l'on a partagé, mais sans souffrir._

_Adieu,_

_Harry_

« Putain, je vais le tuer ! » beugla le sixième fils.

« Ron, c'est ... c'est impossible... Harry ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareil. Je refuse d'y croire. Il veut sans doute juste nous dire qu'il part en voyage ou... »

« Hermione, arrête de fermer les yeux ! Harry est parti, oui, mais pour se suicider ! »

Le mot maudit avait enfin été lancé. Hermione poussa un cri tout en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

« Non, je refuse de le croire ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Ron la regarda longuement avant de la saisir gentiment par les épaules.

« Hermione, tu peux refuser d'y croire, mais moi je refuse de discuter avec toi. Parce que chaque seconde qui passe nous éloigne de Harry. On ne sait pas du tout depuis quand il est parti ni où il est parti. Vas-tu m'aider à le retrouver, oui ou non ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. »

La jeune femme regarda son compagnon en se mordant les lèvres, enfin elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Ça va faire quoi, une heure que l'on s'est séparé ? »

Ron soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Avec Hermione, ils auraient peut-être une chance de le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

« Oui environ, » répondit-il.

« Bien, réfléchissons, il n'avait pas encore écrit cette lettre, je ne pense pas. On l'aurait vu sinon. Cela a dû lui prendre un peu de temps, ensuite, où est-il parti ? Il nous a dit qu'il voulait sortir voir des lieux qu'il aimait avec Draco. Dans sa lettre aussi. On a besoin de lui Ron, » gémit Hermione en se tordant les mains.

« Bien sûr que l'on a besoin de Harry ! Mais là... »

« Mais non ! Pas Harry, Draco ! »

**... ... ...**

Quand Draco atterrit devant la porte de son manoir, il ne se sentit nullement soulagé. Tout son corps semblait lui hurler de revenir vers le brun qu'il venait d'abandonner. Mais comme un bon Malfoy qu'il se devait d'être, il plaqua un masque de froideur sur son visage et passa à travers les lourdes grilles en fer forgé.

Il entra par la grande porte et pénétra dans l'immense salon où sa mère, installée sur un canapé, regardait distraitement les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

« Mère ? Je suis rentré, » l'informa l'homme blond.

« Bonsoir Draco, » répondit Narcissa sans se retourner. « J'ai eu un appel des Greengrass. L'annonce de votre mariage paraîtra bien demain dans la Gazette. J'ai écrit un hibou à ton père pour l'en informer. Lucius ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné si les gardiens savaient la nouvelle avant lui. »

Draco ne bougea pas et resta quelques pas derrière sa mère. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient onduler au rythme des flammes et arboraient de curieuses nuances d'orange cuivré. Elle daigna enfin redresser son visage pâle, lui aussi faiblement éclairé par les danseuses de feu.

« Draco ? Est-ce que tout va bien mon chéri ? »

Le blond sembla sortir de sa torpeur contemplative et tenta un faible sourire à sa mère.

« Oui, tout va bien, »

Narcissa étudia les traits de son enfant, ses yeux ne quittèrent plus les nuages gris de ceux de son fils.

« Tu mens toujours très mal Draco, du moins à ta mère. Dois-je supposer que ton rendez-vous ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

Le jeune blond tiqua à peine. Personne d'autre que ses parents n'aurait pu le voir. Harry peut-être, mais ça, il ne le saurait pas. Comment sa mère avait-elle deviné qu'il avait un rendez-vous ? Et surtout, savait-elle avec qui et pour quoi ?

Narcissa eut un petit pincement des lèvres puis elle les étira en un mince sourire. Elle retourna à la contemplation des flammes devant elle, laissant Draco seul derrière son canapé.

« Bonne nuit, Mère, » murmura-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, Draco. Que la nuit te porte conseil, mon fils. »

L'étudiant en potion se figea alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte. Sa mère en savait sans doute plus qu'il ne le pensait. Après deux secondes à peine de doute, il reprit sa marche et monta les longs escaliers en marbre blanc. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Draco poussant un lourd soupir. Non pas de soulagement, en aucun cas. Cette chambre qui était la sienne et qu'il avait rêvé qu'elle deviendrait la leur ne le serait jamais, par sa seule faute. Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible et aussi lâche. Ses deux principaux défauts qui lui avaient causé déjà tant de torts.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla, jetant négligemment ses habits à même le sol. Non, ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie d'être soigneux, les elfes de maison n'auraient qu'à nettoyer après lui. Ramasser le linge sale qu'ils avaient eux-même préparé le matin pour leur maître ne faisait pas partie des dons de vêtements qui leur permettraient de se libérer de leur servitude. Et quand bien même, Draco doutait fortement que, dans le cas contraire, ils en profiteraient pour se revendiquer Elfes Libres. Le seul elfe à l'avoir fait était mort et enterré, n'en déplaise à Granger.

En simple caleçon, Draco se dirigea à pas lent vers le mini-bar de son salon personnel. Il se saisit d'une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu qu'il attaqua directement au goulot. Ce soir, le jeune lord Malfoy n'avait que faire de son rang et de son éducation. Il vida rapidement un tiers de la bouteille, refusant de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire et à la vie qui l'attendait désormais, sans Harry. Il se traîna ensuite dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur son lit, en ricanant bêtement. Il vida le reste de la bouteille, ne pensant effectivement plus à rien.

Le soleil faiblard de ce matin d'hiver n'aurait jamais dû lui chatouiller le nez ainsi. Ce fut la première pensée que réussit à formuler, plus ou moins bien, le cerveau embrumé et douloureux de Draco. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil en maugréant alors que ce simple fait lui vrillait le crâne.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme se décida à s'asseoir et à appeler l'un des elfes à son secours. Une bonne potion anti-gueule de bois plus tard, le blond ne put faire autrement que de se traîner sous la douche. Celle-ci ne lui fit aucun bien, elle se cantonna à n'être qu'un récurage en règle, rien de plus, supprimant l'odeur de sueur et d'alcool qui lui collait à la peau.

En sortant de sa douche, il prit sans les voir les vêtements que lui avait préparé son elfe, bien pliés et déposés sur le pied de son lit, refait avec des draps propres. Il s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans son salon. Sur la table basse, un plateau avec de la nourriture l'attendait sagement.

Les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, Draco s'affala dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, ses pieds nus moelleusement au chaud grâce à l'épais tapis crème qui se trouvait sur le parquet. Après avoir avalé une grosse gorgée de son café bien noir – bénis soient les elfes – il s'attaqua sans attendre à ses œufs brouillés. Étrangement ou pas, ces derniers lui restèrent sur l'estomac. Il grignota ensuite à peine un petit toast pour les faire passer, dédaignant les pancakes et les gaufres dont il raffolait pourtant à l'ordinaire.

Une fois son repas avalé, le jeune homme se leva pour aller à son bureau où l'attendait son courrier. Un bref regard dehors lui confirma que le ciel était voilé et que le soleil peinait à montrer ses rayons. Fronçant ses fins sourcils blonds, il agita sa baguette accompagné d'un faible tempus.

Il grogna alors que le sort lui apprit ce dont il se doutait déjà : la matinée était bien avancée puisqu'il était rien de moins que 13h50. Toujours en bougonnant, Draco ramassa ses missives sur son bureau et s'allongea de tout son long sur son canapé du même cuir que le fauteuil, la tête soutenue par un confortable coussin.

La Gazette n'était que son tissu d'inepties habituelles. Les rares moments où le blond trouvait ce foutu journal intéressant, c'était quand il y avait des articles de Finningan ou de Patil. L'ancien Gryffondor et la Serdaigle formaient à la rédaction comme à la vie un formidable couple et eux au moins savaient écrire autre chose que des ragots.

Son regard gris finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il avait ouvert le torchon, en bas de l'avant dernière page, mélangés aux autres annonces de l'état-civil. À ce propos, il apprit que Marcus Flint et Clarisse Flint, née Macmillan, venaient d'avoir un bébé. Draco s'était toujours demandé comment le couple avait bien pu se former. Certes, c'étaient des sangs-purs, mais les Macmillan avaient été notoirement connus pour soutenir Dumbledore et Potter. En pensant au nom de son amant, enfin, ancien amant, le ventre de Draco se tordit. Il décida d'ignorer les élancements douloureux de son cœur et de continuer sa lecture, lisant le passage qu'il avait cherché et trouvé.

Quatre modestes lignes annonçaient son futur mariage avec Astoria Greengrass dans quelques semaines. En bonne sang-pur, sa mère avait publié les bans dans le journal. Son père n'aurait pas supporté qu'il en soit autrement. Cependant, Draco remercia silencieusement sa mère. Elle l'avait fait de façon discrète, pas avec de longs articles et des photos des promis comme l'aurait sans aucun doute exigé Lucius s'il avait toujours été résident du Manoir et Lord Malfoy. Mais avec son incarcération à Azkaban, les Malfoy, suivis de la population, avaient décidé que Draco porterait désormais ce titre de noblesse. Lord Malfoy, c'était lui à présent et il se devait de tenir son rang.

Son regard dériva de nouveau sur les naissances, réfléchissant au fait qu'il avait toujours ignoré la véritable allégeance de Flint. Son mariage avec Macmillan dès la fin de la guerre était pourtant la preuve qu'il n'avait jamais dû soutenir le Seigneur Noir. _« Voldemort, Draco, Voldemort. On doit l'appeler par son nom, surtout qu'il n'avait rien d'un seigneur, mais tout du psychopathe. »_ La voix et le visage souriant de Harry s'imprimèrent en lui, le faisant de nouveau souffrir. Il avait une furieuse envie de prendre le brun dans ses bras, de le dévorer de baisers, de lui chatouiller les côtes pour entendre son rire et enfin, de lui faire l'amour, directement sur le tapis de son salon.

Les prunelles brouillées, il s'obligea à déglutir tout en papillonnant des yeux. Un Lord ne pleurniche pas comme une fillette. Ses iris gris découvrirent qu'un autre enfant était né cette semaine. Il le savait déjà puisque Harry le lui avait annoncé. George et Angelina Weasley avaient eu un petit garçon. Draco jeta le journal avec rage, refusant de se laisser envahir par la tristesse de sa rupture.

Il prit entre ses doigts la lettre qui reposait sur son ventre et décacheta l'enveloppe. Le parchemin de mauvaise qualité, ainsi que le sceau qui se trouvait en en-tête lui apprirent avant même de la lire de qui venait la missive. Lucius.

La main tremblant à peine, il ouvrit le parchemin et découvrit ce que son père avait à lui dire. L'écriture de Lucius était toujours aussi élégante, les majuscules faites avec grâce et complication. Même au fond d'une cellule, un Malfoy restait toujours un Malfoy.

_Mon très cher fils,_

_C'est avec une grande fierté que j'ai appris par ta mère tes fiançailles avec la jeune Astoria Greengrass. Je suis transporté de joie en sachant que les Greengrass ont accepté notre généreuse proposition. Leur famille gagnera un nom, une fortune et un rang, la notre une nouvelle reconnaissance et, je l'espère, rapidement un héritier de qualité._

_Les Greengrass ont demandé à ta mère que tu commences ta cour officielle en début de semaine prochaine. Daphné Greengrass et ta mère vous serviront de chaperons._

_Nous n'avons eu que peu l'occasion de parler tous les deux des choses de la vie, mais je ne te ferai pas l'affront de t'expliquer la façon d'avoir un enfant, je sais que ton précepteur au Manoir l'a déjà fait. Je ne saurais trop te conseiller, en revanche, de prendre soin de ta promise et future femme. La nuit de noces devrait te combler mais plus important que ta propre jouissance, veille à celle de ton épouse. C'est uniquement de cette façon que tu pourras espérer obtenir d'elle d'avoir des relations intimes quotidiennes et aussi certaines autres formes de plaisir. _

_Certes, je connais tes orientations et préférences. Cependant, tu dois penser avant tout à faire perdurer le nom Malfoy, même si tu pourras trouver quelques satisfactions dans les bras de ton épouse. En effet, si tu sais bien t'y prendre et te montrer suffisamment persuasif, Astoria sera sans doute prête à te consentir certains délices qui te réjouiront. Si elle refuse, rien ne t'empêchera par la suite de prendre discrètement quelques amants plus compréhensifs._

_Mais avant cela, j'attends de toi que tu penses à la longévité de notre famille. Il est donc primordial qu'elle tombe enceinte rapidement. _

_Pour ce faire, tu trouveras dans mon bureau un dossier en cuir bleu, sur la troisième étagère de ma bibliothèque. Il est inscrit « De la Descendance » sur la tranche, en encre noire. À l'intérieur, se trouvent trois recettes de potions. L'une d'entre elle est assez connue, puisqu'il s'agit d'une potion de fertilité et de procréation. Ton épouse devra la prendre avant chaque rapport afin d'augmenter ses chances d'enfanter._

_La deuxième est plus délicate. Je compte sur toi pour la préparer toi-même. Nul ne doit savoir que nous l'avons en notre possession et que surtout, tu la fabriques. Il s'agit d'un filtre spermicide femelle. Tu devras en boire une gorgée chaque matin, et ce dès le jour de votre mariage. Elle te permettra de produire en priorité des spermatozoïdes mâles et ainsi d'avoir normalement un fils. _

_J'exige, Draco, que ton premier-né soit un garçon. Il en a toujours été dans notre famille et je refuse d'envisager qu'une femelle naisse en premier de ton union avec la jeune Greengrass. Cette potion n'est cependant pas infaillible. Si par malheur elle devait attendre une héritière, et pour cela le médicomage devra te dire le sexe de l'embryon rapidement, il faudra que tu te charges de ce problème. Deux solutions s'offrent à toi. La première, est une potion d'avortement qui se trouve être la troisième recette du dossier. Il est illégal de la faire et encore plus de la faire boire à l'insu de la personne concernée, mais peu importe. Il suffira de la mélanger à une boisson fruitée et de la donner à ton épouse. Pas dans de l'eau, elle en détecterait aussitôt le goût. La fausse couche se produira dans les vingt-quatre heures suivant l'absorption. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, la deuxième solution est de faire boire un soir une potion de sommeil à Astoria. Ensuite, pointe ta baguette sur son ventre et dit ''occidere infantem''. Là encore, l'avortement se fera dans les vingt-quatre heures. Ce sort est infaillible. Malheureusement, il peut créer des douleurs violentes et empêcher ensuite une nouvelle gestation avant quatre à cinq mois. De ce fait, privilégie donc d'abord la potion._

_Les femmes et surtout les futures mères ne comprennent pas toujours nos motivations, alors n'en parle jamais à ta promise. C'est un secret que seuls les héritiers mâles de notre famille se transmettent. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir. Tu es un Malfoy, ne l'oublie pas._

_J'espère pouvoir rapidement étreindre mon petit-fils contre mon cœur. _

_Porte-toi bien et rend-nous fiers, Draco._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ton Père._

Draco dut relire trois fois le parchemin afin d'être bien sûr de ce qu'il avait lu. Il s'était redressé en position assise, la lettre posée devant lui sur la table basse. Sa main, qu'il avait portée à sa bouche, trembla alors qu'il se saisissait de son verre de jus de citrouille qu'il avala d'un seul trait. Le goût lui en paru soudainement atroce alors qu'il relisait le passage où son père lui demandait d'être, de nouveau, un assassin.

Le jeune Lord savait qu'autrefois, il y avait de cela des siècles, les familles de sang-pur et d'une certaine noblesse exigeaient des héritiers mâles comme premiers-nés. Les petites-filles étaient tuées à la naissance. Cette pratique avait été abolie depuis des lustres, certains pensaient même que cela n'étaient que légende. Mais il savait également que c'était pour cette raison que les sorts pour connaître le sexe d'un fœtus ne se faisait qu'après cinq mois de gestation, afin d'éviter les avortements sélectifs. A priori, cela ne semblait nullement poser de problème à son géniteur. Il lui demandait de faire subir à sa future épouse une fausse-couche à plus de cinq mois de grossesse. Plus qu'une fausse-couche, un accouchement prématuré où le bébé serait mort-né en raison du poison ou du sort meurtrier.

Draco bondit hors de son canapé et fonça dans les toilettes, juste à temps pour vomir bruyamment son petit-déjeuner. Malgré la potion anti-gueule de bois, s'en était trop pour son pauvre estomac.

Pâle et tremblant, il sortit de la salle de bain après s'être consciencieusement rincé la bouche et brossé les dents. Sa vie lui sembla écœurante, fausse et méprisable. Les paroles de Harry tournaient dans sa tête. Regardant le parchemin resté sur la table, un cri de rage sortit de sa gorge. Il se dégoûtait comme jamais. Il était enchaîné, esclave depuis toujours de part son nom, et le seul à lui avoir donné un peu de liberté, il l'avait rejeté.

Il avait été heureux, si heureux avec Harry, dans ses bras, dans son corps et dans son cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le sien. Cela pouvait sembler puéril et odieusement romantique de le dire, pourtant c'était la vérité. Ils l'avaient constaté un jour, alors qu'il étaient tranquillement allongés sur le lit du brun. Draco avait la tête sur son torse et il écoutait les doux « boum-boum » qui résonnaient à l'intérieur de la poitrine bronzée. C'est alors qu'il avait constaté que son propre cœur suivait le même rythme. Il avait poussé un petit cri qui avait fait sursauter Harry, plongé dans sa lecture. Ils s'étaient tenus les poignets, écoutant et sentant sous la peau fine grâce à leurs doigts, les battements de leur pouls respectif. Ils avaient ri, comme deux idiots. Puis Harry s'était jeté sur lui. Leurs cœurs affolés avaient alors mené une musique différente, endiablée, tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Après l'orgasme et la délivrance, leurs cœurs redevenus calmes s'étaient aussitôt remis à chanter ensemble.

Draco gémit en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas d'un mariage avec Astoria, encore moins d'un héritier avec elle et ne voulait pas prendre d'amant. Son gémissement devint plainte alors que le prénom de la seule personne qu'il aimait, de son âme sœur, s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

On frappa à sa porte, obligeant Draco a tenter de se reprendre. Il força ses mains à s'arrêter de trembler comme il disait à l'intrus d'entrer. Sa mère se présenta devant lui. Elle marcha avec autant de grâce que les oiseaux volaient vers son fils unique et lui embrassa la tempe en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Comment vas-tu mon très cher enfant ? »

« Bien, bien, Mère, » répondit Draco en s'efforçant de sourire. Sa mère secoua sa jolie tête avec élégance mais d'un air totalement désolé. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le canapé où ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à côte en silence.

Le regard d'azur de sa mère tomba sur le parchemin qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse, dans sa précipitation à aller vomir. Elle s'en saisit, le pliant délicatement de ses longs doigts fins parfaitement manucurés.

« Je constate que ton père t'a félicité pour tes fiançailles. »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ce terme là, mais disons que c'était l'idée générale de sa lettre, en effet, » fit Draco. Le ton amer de sa voix le surprit tant il était perceptible.

« Draco... » soupira sa mère. « Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu as sur le cœur mon enfant ? Je ne cesse de venir vers toi depuis des mois, mais à chaque fois, j'ai le sentiment que tu me repousses. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde à mes yeux. Me fais-tu donc à ce point si peu confiance ? »

Draco releva son visage et étudia celui si délicat de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et l'âme.

« Mère, est-ce que... Père et toi, c'était un mariage arrangé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux clairs de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle caressa de son pouce le dos de la main de son fils avant de répondre de sa voix douce.

« Oui, en effet. Du moins... C'est ce que nos familles pensaient. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco d'être surpris. Narcissa sourit un peu avant de poursuivre.

« Ton père a toujours été un habile stratège Draco. Nous nous sommes connus à Poudlard. Lucius savait depuis sa naissance qu'il n'aurait jamais le choix de la personne qui partagerait sa vie. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il le savait qu'il l'a accepté. Il m'a choisie, mon fils, alors que nous étions tous les deux encore à Serpentard. Il a vu quand je suis devenue une jeune fille et il m'a désirée. De ce jour là, il n'a eu de cesse de convaincre ses parents, de façon fort discrète je te l'accorde, que la famille Black serait un excellent choix pour sa future union. Abraxas a été séduit bien sûr. Le seul point d'achoppement a été ensuite pour désigner celui des Black qui deviendrait par la suite Malfoy. C'est là... que je suis rentrée en jeu, » avoua Narcissa. Draco passa un doigt sur la peau douce de sa mère, dont les joues avaient légèrement rosi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était témoin d'un tel émoi maternel.

« Alors qu'il manipulait ton grand-père, ton père n'a cessé de me courtiser et de me convaincre de partager sa couche. Je dois avouer, à ma grande honte, que j'ai cédé, quand il était en septième année. Ton père a toujours été un homme magnifique, Draco. Il était préfet de ma maison et n'était pas homme à qui on pouvait dire non. Même à cette époque. Ce n'est qu'après... ma faute... que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Jamais ma famille ne m'aurait pardonnée un tel outrage. Alors, quand mon père nous a fait part du souhait de la famille Malfoy de s'unir avec l'un de nous, je me suis immédiatement portée volontaire. »

Le jeune blond regardait sa mère sans savoir s'il avait de nouveau envie de vomir ou de pleurer. Voyant sans doute le tourment de son enfant, Narcissa sourit de nouveau.

« Oh Draco, ne comprends-tu pas ? J'aimais ton père et je l'aime toujours. J'ai donné à tous, nous avons donné à tous, le sentiment de respecter et suivre les décisions familiales alors que dans le même temps, nous batifolions allègrement tous les deux entre nos draps ! Nous étions amoureux, Draco. Amoureux. »

Le visage de Narcissa devint à la fois tendre et inquiet. Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils.

« Draco. Ce mariage avec Astoria est important. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux mon fils. Je n'ai certainement pas trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et risqué notre vie à tous pour te voir la gâcher ainsi sans réagir. C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire désespérément comprendre depuis des jours. Draco, pour une fois dans ton existence, décide de ta vie, prends-la en main. Je t'en supplie car sinon, tu seras malheureux jusqu'à ton dernier souffle et mon cœur de mère ne le supportera pas. »

Draco eut l'impression de recevoir une claque en plein visage. Quoi ? Qu'entendait-il ? Impossible, ce n'était pas sa mère qui pouvait lui tenir ce genre de discours, si ? Il avala sa salive, acide.

« Mère... Est-ce que... est-ce que je suis vraiment le premier enfant que tu as porté en ton sein ? »

Cette fois, Narcissa était éberluée.

« Merlin Draco ! Oui bien sûr, je n'ai mis au monde qu'un seul enfant, toi ! »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. As-tu... est-ce que tu as été enceinte avant moi ? » murmura Draco la gorge sèche et nouée, ses yeux gris plantés dans ceux de sa mère. Il vit l'éclat douloureux qui traversa l'azur et eut sa réponse avant même que sa mère ne prenne la parole.

« J'ai perdu un enfant avant toi, Draco. C'est pour cette raison, entre autre, que tu es fils unique. Je t'avais toi et je ne voulais pas revivre l'enfer de perdre d'autres enfants. Je te souhaite de ne jamais connaître cette douleur, mon fils. »

Sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, Draco sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Est-ce que... tu sais si c'était un garçon ou une fille ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Narcissa ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de répondre, d'une voix au moins aussi émue que celle de son enfant.

« Tu aurais dû avoir une grande sœur. »

Draco regarda sa mère qui se levait. Elle embrassa ses cheveux tout en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

« Draco, je ne sais pourquoi tu me demandes cela. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, j'espère que mes réponses pourront t'aider. »

Narcissa lâcha son fils et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de sortir des appartements de Draco, elle s'arrêta, se retournant vers lui.

« Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas te marier avec la jeune Greengrass, je l'accepterai. Peu importe la fureur de ton père, c'est de _ta_ vie dont il s'agit et tu auras mon soutien. Sache-le. De plus, Harry est un brave garçon. Tu me semblais vraiment heureux avec lui ces derniers mois. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et referma la porte. Le jeune blond était figé sur son canapé, stupéfait.

Trop d'informations d'un coup venaient de lui arriver au cerveau. Il venait de découvrir une facette de la vie de ses parents qu'il se demandait s'il aurait voulu savoir ou continuer à ignorer. Sans oublier le fait que sa mère savait pour lui et Harry, alors qu'il avait toujours cru être discret. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais invité Harry au Manoir à cause de ses parents...

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et rejeta sa tête contre le dossier. Oh Merlin. Son père... La colère enfla en lui, rendant son sang brûlant et sa vue trouble. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Draco sentit cette rage inédite en lui. Il avait envie de hurler. Il aurait aimé voir l'homme blond devant lui pour lui crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, toute sa fureur, sa rancœur et sa peine. Oui, en cet instant, Draco était certain qu'il l'aurait fait, qu'il aurait trouvé le courage qu'il lui avait tant manqué toutes ses dernières années, pour hurler à la face de Lucius, le frapper de ses poing, lui fissurer son masque et ses manières.

Alors un hurlement s'échappa de son corps, il se leva, déchira le parchemin, fit voler le plateau qui n'avait pas bougé de la table, projetant son contenu dans la pièce.

Comment ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Lui-même n'avait en fait jamais vécu de mariage arrangé. Il avait choisi et aimé, selon lui, sa femme depuis bien avant son mariage. Mensonge ! Tout n'était que mensonge ! Et pourtant ce que lui n'avait pas voulu vivre, il voulait l'imposer à son enfant !? Trahison ! La vue de Draco devint rouge, comme le sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes. Il avait envie de hurler, crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, détruire !

Et puis, d'un coup, l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait rompu avec Harry. Il avait rejeté son amour, sa vie avec lui pour des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, qui n'avaient jamais eu aucune tangibilité. Il prit une grande inspiration, l'air dans ses poumons lui faisant mal. Ce qu'il avait fait au nom de traditions et de son nom lui paru le pire des sacrilèges. Harry avait eu raison. Non, Harry _avait_ raison et lui n'était qu'un sinistre imbécile qui avait commis une horrible erreur.

Et sa mère... Sa mère qui savait tout, depuis le début. Il eut envie de se mettre en colère après elle également, de lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle aurait pu lui dire tout son joli petit discours depuis bien longtemps, ne pas attendre que ces foutus bans soit publiés pour le faire.

La situation était pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer car maintenant, s'il rompait avec Astoria, chose qui aurait pu être risible étant donné que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle avait quinze ans, il allait commettre un terrible affront au Greengrass.

Mais sa décision était prise. Draco se redressa de toute sa haute taille. Puisqu'il était un Lord, il allait se comporter comme tel, non plus comme un enfant apeuré.

D'une geste de sa baguette, il répara le parchemin, s'en empara, sortit de sa chambre et alla dans le bureau de son père. D'ailleurs, il décida en y entrant que ce ne serait plus celui de Lucius mais le sien désormais. Il s'avança d'un pas résolu et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

**... ... ...**

Narcissa Malfoy regardait son elfe de maison qui grelottait devant elle. Merlin que ces créatures pouvaient l'énerver.

« Vador, arrête de te tirer les oreilles et explique-toi, je ne comprends rien à tes gémissements. »

« Maîtresse, il y a des gens au portail, ils hurlent après nous pour pouvoir parler à Maître Draco. La jeune fille nous menace de ses... chaussettes ! Elle veut nous les donner ! » L'elfe couina et se jeta au sol afin de se frapper la tête contre le carrelage.

« Merlin, cesse donc ton spectacle ridicule, tu vas abîmer le sol et j'en serais fort contrariée. Comment s'appellent ces gens ? »

L'elfe releva un visage dégoulinant de morve qui s'échappait de son nez en forme de groin et renifla lamentablement :

« Ils disent s'appeler Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ils disent que c'est très important, une question de vie ou de mort. »

Narcissa fronça ses sourcils et fit un geste de la main vers la porte.

« Dis-leur de rentrer et va chercher Draco. »

Elle se leva et attendit patiemment, avec tout l'indolence de son rang, que ses deux ''invités'' se présentent à elle. Ces derniers arrivèrent, rouges et essoufflés, emmitouflés dans leur manteau d'hiver.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Nous devons absolument parler à Draco, Madame, » l'informa poliment la jeune fille.

« Certes, notre elfe est monté le chercher. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

« On n'a pas le temps, désolé, » intervint le rouquin. « Il faut que Malfoy se dépêche, on n'a vraiment pas le temps à la parlotte ! »

Narcissa tiqua face à ces propos. Le jeune homme était décidément bien mal élevé. Mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, l'elfe revint, sans son fils.

« Maître Malfoy n'est pas dans ses appartements, Maîtresse. »

« Quoi ? » rugit Ron. « Vous vous foutez de nous ! Vous voulez dire que cet enfoiré a plutôt la frousse, oui ! Dites-lui qu'à cause de lui, Harry fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie et sans doute la dernière, alors s'il ne descend pas, c'est moi qui viens le chercher, par la peau de son petit cul d'aristo s'il le faut ! »

« Monsieur Weasley ! Votre langage, je vous prie ! » s'écria Narcissa scandalisée. « Je ne vous permets pas de venir dans ma demeure pour insulter ainsi mon fils ou proférer de telles menaces à son encontre. C'est inadmissible. »

Avant de pouvoir laisser le temps à Ron d'ouvrir la bouche, Hermione lui écrasa le pied avec son talon et s'empressa de plaider sa cause.

« Madame Malfoy, excusez-nous, mais nous sommes mortellement inquiets. Harry... Écoutez, je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous expliquer en détail, mais Harry court un grand danger et seul Draco peut nous aider. Je vous en supplie, dites-lui de venir. »

Devant le regard désespéré de la brunette et ses mains qui se tortillaient en tous sens, Narcissa hocha doucement la tête.

« Vador, où que soit Draco, je t'ordonne de le rejoindre et de lui expliquer que sa présence est requise séance tenante. »

L'elfe couina une nouvelle fois puis, grâce à la magie si particulière des elfes de maison, obéit à l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné. Il transplana pour rejoindre son Maître alors même qu'il ignorait où il était.

Les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le salon, toujours debout et à se regarder en silence. Les traits du garçon étaient crispés et sa mâchoire se contractait par intermittence.

Narcissa le dévisagea, ainsi que sa compagne qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle se décida alors à rompre ce calme devenu pesant.

« Eh bien, qu'a donc fait notre jeune Survivant pour que ses amis forcent ainsi les portes de mon manoir ? »

Les deux anciens Gryffondor se regardèrent mais pas un n'ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

« Soit, je vois que je n'obtiendrai pas grand-chose de vous. J'en conclus donc qu'il a pris l'annonce du mariage de Draco plus mal que je ne le craignais. »

Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant leur visage éberlué.

« Draco se croit toujours très prudent, mais je suis sa mère, je le connais bien mieux qu'il ne l'imagine. Et j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce cher Harry lors des festivités du ministère ou de certaines soirées mondaines. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets, du moins, à mes yeux. J'ai eu une discussion avec mon fils tout à l'heure au sujet de son mariage, cependant il ne m'a rien dit sur la réaction du jeune Potter. »

Elle ne put en dire d'avantage car un ''pop'' éclata dans la pièce alors que Vador revenait, tenant la main de son Maître qu'il relâcha immédiatement après avoir constaté qu'ils étaient bien de retour au manoir.

« Mère ? Vous m'avez fait demandé ? » l'interrogea le jeune homme qui n'avait pas aperçu les deux membres restants du trio d'or.

« Malfoy ! » tonna la grosse voix de Ron, les faisant tous sursauter. Draco se retourna et réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul avec sa mère dans la pièce.

« Weasley ? Hermione ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Le grand roux bondit sur lui et l'attrapa par le col.

« Où est Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Mais lâche-moi Weasley ! Je n'ai rien fait à Harry et je ne sais pas où il est ! » s'énerva le blond.

« Et toi, tu étais où ? » tonna Ron.

« Ma vie ne te regarde en rien ! » rétorqua Draco en tentant de le repousser.

« Draco, » intervint alors Hermione en s'approchant de lui et en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Harry va très mal depuis votre rupture. Oui, inutile de prendre ce petit air pincé, nous sommes au courant. Moi je m'en doutais depuis longtemps et quand nous sommes passés voir Harry tout à l'heure, il a difficilement pu nier la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas cela l'important. Harry nous a laissé un parchemin et nous craignons... nous craignions qu'il n'essaye d'attenter à sa vie ! »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur.

« Mais !? Non ! Harry ne ferait jamais ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! » cria-t-il.

« Pas le droit ? Et toi alors, tu avais le droit peut-être de faire ce que tu as fait ? Comment tu peux le larguer comme une pauvre bouse ! Tout ça pour te marier avec une fille que tu ne connais pas et aimes encore moins ! » hurla Ron en le secouant comme un prunier.

« Mais lâche-moi espèce de stupide Troll roux ! Je ne me marie plus ! »

L'annonce eut l'effet escompté. Ron ouvrit sa main, relâchant le tissu avec lequel il l'étranglait à moitié. Draco retomba sur ses pieds et, redressant ses épaules, il les défia tous du regard, en priorité sa mère.

« J'étais chez les Greengrass. Nous avons décidé de rompre les fiançailles d'un commun accord. Je me devais de les informer de certains... éléments que Père avait portés à ma connaissance dans son courrier. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je refuse de commettre des actes dénués de toute morale, ou tout du moins que je considère comme tels n'en déplaise à mon père, et encore moins dans le dos de mon épouse. Comme je m'y attendais, les Greengrass n'ont pas particulièrement bien accepté ces informations et les conseils de Lucius dans son courrier. Je leur ai dit également que mon cœur appartenait à un autre. »

Narcissa, contre toute attente, poussa un petit cri de joie puis enlaça son fils.

« Oh, Draco ! Je suis si fière de toi mon fils ! Enfin tu te comportes comme un homme ! »

Le jeune blond étreignit lui aussi sa mère. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi de longues minutes si Ron n'était pas de nouveau intervenu.

« Draco, c'est merveilleux, vraiment. Le gros problème c'est que Harry l'ignore. Il faut que tu nous aides, et vite. »

Hermione lui tendit aussitôt le parchemin, Draco reconnut de suite l'écriture brouillonne de son amant. Il lut la missive et ses joues devinrent encore plus pâles que d'ordinaire.

« Non... Non Harry... » balbutia-t-il.

« Draco, » gémit Hermione. « Je sais que tu es bouleversé, mais réfléchis, où peut être Harry ? Où est-ce qu'il aurait pu aller pour... pour se suicider ? »

Le blond se mit à tourner en rond, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Je... Je ne sais pas du tout. On est pas allé à beaucoup d'endroits en fait... je ne vois pas... Il y a le petit restaurant Moldu, en Cornouailles. Son appartement. Le stade de Quidditch de la fac. Poudlard et Pré au lard, puisqu'on passé notre enfance là-bas. Je ne sais pas du tout... »

Hermione le regardait en se tordant toujours les mains. L'air pour le moins stressé de Draco n'était pas du tout pour la rassurer.

« Vous êtes allés le voir cet après-midi ? Il ne vous a rien dit ? Rien qui pourrait vous mettre sur la voie ? » leur demanda-t-il enfin.

Les trois jeunes gens réfléchirent, chacun perdu tant dans ses souvenirs que ses angoisses.

« Il a parlé d'un bar, » fit soudain Hermione. « Il nous a dit qu'il allait peut-être faire un tour dans un bar gay, que vous aimiez. Ce n'est pas là qu'il va faire ce qu'il veut faire, mais on ne sait jamais ? Peut-être est-il encore là-bas ? »

Draco la regarda un peu surprise.

« Un bar gay ? Que l'on a aimé ? On n'est pas allé souvent dans un bar, à part celui de la fac. Et il n'est pas gay. »

« On n'avance pas ! » s'écria Ron, rongé par la peur. « Cela fait trop d'endroits, alors que l'on n'est que trois ! On n'y arrivera jamais ! »

« Quatre, jeune Weasley, quatre, » intervint alors Narcissa. « Mais je vous le concède, ce n'est pas assez. Vous pourriez sans aucun doute prévenir vos frères ou des amis pour nous aider. Le mieux est de se séparer et d'aller, deux par deux, dans certains des endroits que vous avez cités. »

Les trois jeunes sorciers la regardèrent comme si elle s'était transformée en sirène et eux en strangulot, leur bouche grande ouverte. Lady Malfoy leur proposait son aide et organisait les recherches. Le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête.

Draco fut celui qui se reprit le plus vite. Il ordonna à Ron d'appeler par cheminée George, qui râla tout d'abord d'être dérangé alors que Freddy venait juste de s'endormir. Son idée de petite sieste bien méritée s'évanouit définitivement quand Ron lui expliqua rapidement ce qui se passait. Il les rejoignit immédiatement au manoir, ainsi que Neville, que Hermione avait contacté via une autre cheminée.

« Bien, » déclara la jeune fille. « Il faut que l'on se sépare, Lady Malfoy a raison. George et Neville, vous pourriez aller à Poudlard et Pré-au-lard, Ron et Madame Malfoy, à la faculté et ses alentours. Draco et moi, on ira dans ce restaurant ou ailleurs si jamais tu te souviens d'autres endroits. »

Les différentes personnes autour d'elle acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Narcissa posa une main élégante sur le bras de Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

« Jeune homme, je compte sur vous pour nous faire transplaner à l'école des Aurors, je ne connais pas cet endroit. » Le rouquin eut un petit rire nerveux puis avec un regard stressé vers sa compagne, il ferma les yeux. L'étrange couple disparut dans un crack sonore.

Neville et George se dirigèrent quant à eux vers la cheminée en hurlant en cœur ''Les trois Balais'' avant de se jeter dans les flammes vertes.

Restés seuls, Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

« Bien, à nous maintenant. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'un bar, tu es sûr ? C'est le seul endroit qu'a cité Harry. »

« Non, le seul endroit où on est allé assez souvent c'est ce restaurant, il a peut-être confondu, surtout s'il t'a dit qu'il était gay. Le seul bar gay où on est allé c'est... » Draco pâlit soudain.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » fit Hermione.

« Oh Merlin, ça ne peut pas être ça ? J'ai... J'ai rompu avec Harry dans un bar moldu gay de Londres. Mais ce serait... »

« Ce serait tout à fait du genre de Harry ! Draco, fais nous transplaner dans ce bar ! » exigea Hermione.

Le blond appela un elfe pour qu'il lui apporte son manteau puis, prenant la main de Hermione entre ses doigts gantés, il transplana dans une ruelle sombre.

« Viens Hermione, c'est par là. »

Ils coururent jusque devant la porte du bar, alors que la neige commençait à tomber sur eux, parsemant de taches blanches les cheveux fous de la jeune fille.

En entrant dans le bar, Draco jeta un œil inquiet vers la table qu'ils avaient occupée la veille. Mais il n'y trouva pas Harry. Une vague d'angoisse le saisit. Harry n'était pas là. Il inspecta rapidement l'endroit, avant que son regard gris ne tombe directement dans celui sombre du barman qui essuyait un verre derrière le bars en bois. Le jeune sorcier s'avança vers l'homme et passa ses mains sur le dessus du bar.

« Salut Draco, » fit l'homme, sans sourire.

Le blond, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour l'interroger la garda stupidement ouverte. Comment ce moldu savait son nom ? Il ne se souvenait pas de le lui avoir dit.

« Comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle ? » voulu-t-il savoir, alors qu'il reprenait rapidement ses esprits.

L'homme fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean noir et jeta sur son bar un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Draco s'en saisit et lu le seul mot écrit dessus. Son propre prénom.

« Où est Harry ? » s'écria-t-il. « Il est venu, pas vrai, où est-il ? Je dois le retrouver et vite ! »

Edward le dévisagea, ses yeux noirs ne dégageant aucune chaleur.

« Tiens, voyez-vous ça. Tu veux le revoir ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne lui as pas suffisamment brisé le cœur comme cela ? Il reste un petit morceau intact que tu veux finir d'écraser sous ta semelle ? »

Draco encaissa son broncher les paroles de l'homme. Il n'avait pas le temps de se justifier et après tout, il l'avait peut-être mérité. Ce fut Hermione qui intervint, venant à son secours.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur. Draco ne veut pas faire de mal à Harry et moi non plus. Bien au contraire. Nous pensons que Harry risque de faire une grosse bêtise. Nous voulons l'en empêcher. Il est venu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le grand homme plongea son regard noir dans le sien. Il soupira et posa son verre en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises de bar. Les sorciers obéirent, attendant sa réponse avec angoisse.

« Oui, il est venu, » leur dit enfin Edward en posant ses bras sur son bar. « Ça doit faire, je ne sais pas, une demi-heure, tout au plus. Il est resté un moment là-bas. » Il pointa du doigt la table où quatre jeunes gens s'esclaffaient. « Je suis allé le voir et on a discuté tous les deux. Je n'aimais pas du tout son regard. »

Draco déglutit en jetant un coup d'œil bref à Hermione qui le lui rendit.

« Nous avons peur pour lui. Écoutez, je sais que j'ai fait une grosse connerie avec Harry. En rompant dans ce bar et en rompant tout court d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas le perdre ni lui faire de mal. Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie ? On le cherche partout et on s'inquiète vraiment. »

L'homme fronça ses sourcils avant d'avancer son torse massif vers les deux plus jeunes.

« Quand vous disiez grosse bêtise tout à l'heure, on pense bien à la même chose ? Du genre, grand plongeon définitif ? »

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela mais si effectivement Harry s'était jeté dans la Tamise, ils n'auraient aucune chance de le sauver. Elle sentit un sanglot étrangler sa gorge alors qu'elle répondait dans un couinement misérable.

« Oui. Oui c'est exactement ce que l'on pense. Il nous a laissé une lettre, que l'on a découverte plus tôt que ce qu'il croyait. Je ne veux pas que mon ami meurt, monsieur. »

Le barman se redressa en poussant un juron sonore qui fit se retourner toutes les têtes de la salle vers lui.

« Mais quel con ! Je le savais, je le sentais. Pourquoi je n'ai pas attaché ce foutu bon dieu de crétin de gosse sur une chaise ! » lança-t-il avec rage en abattant son poing sur la surface plane devant lui, faisant s'ébranler les verres posés dessus. Un autre homme, brun et plutôt mince, se leva aussitôt de la table la plus proche, s'avançant vers eux. Il contourna le bar, encercla la taille du barman d'un bras et lui effleura les lèvres.

« Tout va bien Ed ? » murmura-t-il.

L'homme au crâne rasé passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Draco aperçut l'éclat doré d'une fine créole à l'oreille du jeune homme, identique à celle que portait son, très certainement, amant

« Oui, t'inquiète pas. Tu veux bien t'occuper de la commande de la cinq s'il te plaît Lewis ? »

Le dénommé Lewis acquiesça et se dirigea vers la machine à pression alors qu'Edward plantait ses yeux de nuit dans ceux des sorciers devant lui qui le dévisageaient toujours.

« J'étais persuadé qu'il allait faire une connerie, mais quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a affirmé qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il m'a dit qu'il était attendu pour dîner et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire du mal. »

« Pour dîner ? » dit Draco, la gorge serrée. « Où ? Avec qui ? »

« Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'il m'a dit la vérité ? Tu es décidément aussi idiot que tu as une jolie petite gueule dans ce cas, et c'est pas peu dire. Tu penses sincèrement qu'il est tranquillement en train de manger avec papa-maman comme il me l'a dit ? »

Les yeux subitement exorbités d'horreur en face de lui le stoppèrent dans sa tirade.

« C-c'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? » fit Hermione d'une vois suraiguë.

« Oui, » expliqua le barman, étonné de la réaction des deux jeunes gens. « Il m'a dit qu'il allait rejoindre ses parents, qu'ils l'attendaient. Il m'a dit, je sais plus exactement, mais en gros qu'il allaient les voir pour leurs expliquer la situation, qu'ils le comprendraient et sauraient le soutenir. Mais pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ? De toute façon, il n'est sûrement pas avec eux ! »

« Si, au contraire, » rétorqua Draco à voix basse. Il était translucide. « Ses parents sont morts, alors s'il vous a dit qu'il allait les voir... » il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Tout était tellement clair maintenant. Une énorme boule de désespoir l'envahit. Il allait perdre Harry, de façon définitive et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

« Draco, ressaisis-toi ! » s'exclama Hermione en le secouant. Le garçon papillonna des yeux et passa sa langue nerveusement sur ses lèvres qui lui parurent plus sèches que le désert. « Si Harry a dit qu'il allait voir ses parents alors je sais où il est ! Merlin mais quelle idiote ! Comment n'ai-je pas pensé à ça ! » fit la jeune fille en s'arrachant, littéralement, les cheveux.

« Où ?! Où ?! » cria Draco, perdant toute retenue.

« Là où sont James et Lily évidement ! Au cimetière de Godric's Hollow ! »

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Hermione sauta en bas de son tabouret et agrippa la main de Draco, le faisant chuter de façon fort peu distinguée. Elle courut, entraînant le garçon dans son sillage, tout en se retournant pour remercier le barman, éberlué, de la main.

Une fois dehors, elle n'alla pas dans la petite ruelle où ils étaient apparus, elle se contenta de plaquer le sorcier blond contre le chambranle d'une porte, collant son corps au sien.

« On y va, maintenant ! »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de prendre une inspiration qu'il sentit la sensation d'écrasement du transplanage sur sa poitrine.

Ils atterrirent lourdement dans de la neige fraîche.

« Merlin Granger ! Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ! » beugla-t-il, peu ravi d'être allongé dans le froid et l'humidité, avec Hermione vautrée de tout son long sur lui.

« Oh la ferme Drake ! Il faut faire vite, alors pour les atterrissages en douceur, on verra une autre fois ! » s'écria la jeune fille en se redressant vivement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompée. Mais non, devant elle s'érigeaient les hautes grilles en fer du cimetière où étaient enterrés James et Lily Potter. Elle s'élança, Draco à sa suite.

« Où ils sont ? » l'interrogea le grand blond, ses cheveux pour une fois complètement décoiffés. Il faisait nuit, la neige tombait à gros flocon et un horrible sentiment d'urgence l'enveloppait tout entier, réduisant sa vision et sa capacité à réfléchir.

« Je... Je sais plus ! » gémit Hermione en courant entre les pierre tombales. « Par là je crois, » dit-elle finalement en tournant brutalement sur sa droite.

Draco courait à sa suite, jetant des rapides regards affolés dans les différentes allées et sur les pierres dont la neige recouvrait les formes et les inscriptions. Il stoppa brutalement alors que Hermione courait toujours devant lui, son regard s'étant accroché à une forme étrange sur une pierre, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Il bondit dans la petite allée en criant.

« Harry ! Harry ! Non ! »

Mais plus il courait, plus il savait. Cette forme était celle d'un corps, allongé sur la pierre froide d'une tombe. Non, non, pas Harry ! Pas trop tard, pitié, pitié, hurla son pauvre cerveau.

Il glissa au sol et s'effondra sur la pierre, dégageant le visage froid de son amant dont les lèvres étaient bleues. Il avait les yeux clos et ne semblait pas respirer.

« Non, non ! » hurla-t-il encore en prenant le corps du brun contre lui. Il le serra contre son cœur sans cesser de crier, alors que ses yeux gris découvraient avec effroi la neige rouge qui les entourait.

« Hermione ! » appela-t-il enfin, désespéré, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Oh Merlin, vite Draco, ses poignets ! » s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë en se jetant elle aussi à genoux à côté des deux garçons.

L'ancien Serpentard, releva vivement les manches de Harry, dévoilant ses poignets tranchés.

« Oh Harry, Harry ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » pleura-t-il sans aucune retenue. Il ne regarda pas même Hermione qui lançait des sorts en pointant sa baguette sur chacune des plaies sanguinolentes. Il tenait toujours son amour glacé contre son cœur et le berçait sans fin. Il avait le sentiment d'un immense trou dans la poitrine. Son âme et son cerveau hurlaient leur douleur, c'était pire, bien pire que ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait rompu. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir.

« Draco, il lui faut une potion de régénération sanguine, vite. Et aussi des soins. Draco ! Harry n'est pas mort ! Draco ! » sanglotait Hermione. Enfin les perles grises du jeune homme semblèrent comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Il lui saisit la main et les firent transplaner, tous les trois.

**... ... ... **

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

NDA : merci aux anonymes sirona, kahome, moi, ankana87, Laurne, Loan, Batuk, Ewa, Guest et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favorite ou follower.


	3. Personne d'autre que toi

Beta : **Nanola**

NDA: Musique pour cette partie ? _La danse des canards_... non je plaisante ^^'_ Safe and Sound_ de Taylord Swift. Pas bien plus gaie, mais quand même.

Merci aux anonymes ankana87, evy, juju ainsi que ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favorite ou follower.

* * *

**Partie 3 : Personne d'autre que toi**

* * *

Il avait l'impression de flotter. C'était étonnant. La dernière fois, à King's Cross, il n'avait pas eu ce sentiment. Et contrairement à ce moment, il n'était pas allongé sur une surface dure, mais au contraire moelleuse et confortable.

Son corps lui sembla lourd et quelque peu douloureux. Enfin, ses poignets l'étaient. Étrange. Il n'avait pas eu mal non plus la première fois qu'il était mort.

Harry s'obligea alors à ouvrir un œil. Une lumière blanche envahit son champ de vision, mais alors qu'il papillonnait des yeux, il constata qu'il n'était pas dans une gare, mais confortablement installé dans un immense lit. La lumière provenait d'une vaste fenêtre qui lui montra de lourds flocons de neige qui tombaient avec paresse. Le ciel était blanc, comme les légers rideaux qui encadraient les vitres.

Harry tourna la tête, calée dans un oreiller doux et regarda la pièce inconnue où il se trouvait. C'est une vaste chambre crème et chocolat, aux murs et à la décoration épurés. Il fronça les sourcils alors que ses yeux tombaient sur une silhouette assise dans un immense fauteuil claire.

« Hermione ? » chuchota le garçon d'une voix rauque.

La silhouette sursauta et aussitôt la jeune fille se précipita à son chevet.

Harry comprit alors avec un élancement douloureux dans son cœur qu'il n'était pas mort. Il avait échoué. Il était bien vivant et allongé dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre tout aussi inconnue.

« Harry ! Enfin tu es réveillé ! »

Le Survivant, encore une fois, releva lentement ses bras. Ses deux poignets étaient bandés, la peau de ses mains si pâle que l'on distinguait chaque veine en dessous. En voyant ainsi la preuve de son échec, Harry laissa échapper un sanglot.

Hermione le regarda faire puis lui expliqua d'une voix cassée.

« On t'a retrouvé à temps. Ron avait compris ce que tu avais l'intention de faire et on t'a retrouvé avant que tu te vides de ton sang. Même si le froid nous a aidé, je pense. On t'a ramené au chaud. J'ai fermé tes blessures et on les a passées à l'essence de dictame. On t'a donné des potions de régénération sanguine. Un médecin est venu. Tu es sorti d'affaire maintenant. »

Harry tourna ses yeux verts plein de larmes vers elle. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ron qui portait un plateau avec deux tasses de thé. En voyant son ami réveillé sur le lit, il poussa un cri de joie, bondit vers lui tout en posant sa charge sur la grande table de chevet accolée au lit.

« Harry ! Par Merlin, ça y est, tu es réveillé ! Ça fait des heures qu'on attend que tu ouvres les yeux ! »

Le brun regarda ses amis, le cœur toujours déchiré. Il ne voulait pas être là, il voulait être loin d'ici ! Rien n'avait changé pour lui, il souffrait toujours de sa rupture avec Draco, mais en plus, il allait avoir honte. Honte de son échec. Honte que ses amis l'aient découvert ainsi. Honte de ce qu'il avait fait ? Sans doute pas encore, mais en voyant le regard inquiet de Ron et celui noir de Hermione, il ne savait plus quoi penser de son acte. Il n'eut pas longtemps à se poser de question que d'un coup, Hermione s'avança vers lui et lui lança une gifle retentissante.

La joue rouge et gonflée, Harry fondit en larmes.

« COMMENT ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA, HARRY JAMES POTTER ! JE NE TE FERAI MÊME PAS LA MORALE EN TE DISANT QUE TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TE FAIRE MOURIR APRÈS QUE DES GENS SE SOIENT SACRIFIÉS POUR TOI, PARCE QUE TU LE SAIS ET QUE TU DEVRAIS DÉJÀ AVOIR HONTE POUR CELA ! NON ! JE NE VAIS PAS TE PARLER DES MORTS, CE SERAIT TROP FACILE, MAIS DES VIVANTS ! COMMENT AS-TU PU NOUS FAIRE CELA, À RON ET MOI ? ON EST TES AMIS ET TOI !? TU NOUS ABANDONNES ? ET TEDDY ?! TU ALLAIS VRAIMENT LE LAISSER SEUL ? JE SUIS FOLLE DE RAGE CONTRE TOI, ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ET SI JE NE TE VOULAIS PAS VIVANT, JE T'ÉTRIPERAIS AVEC PLAISIR, ENSUITE JE T'ÉTRANGLERAIS, JE TE COUPERAIS EN TOUT PETITS MORCEAUX QUE JE PENDRAIS APRÈS LES AVOIR NOYÉS ! ALORS ESTIME-TOI VRAIMENT HEUREUX QUE JE VEUILLE TE GARDER ENTIER ! MAIS JE TE PROMETS QUE SI TU RECOMMENCES, JE T'ARRACHE LES YEUX ! » hurla Hermione.

« Je... Je... » bredouilla Harry.

« OUI, JE SAIS, TU ES MALHEUREUX, DRACO T'A LAISSÉ TOMBER ET TU N'AS PLUS ENVIE DE VIVRE ! EH BIEN TU SAIS QUOI ? JE M'EN CONTRE-FOU ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA, HARRY ! » Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant Ron et Harry seul.

Le jeune brun se sentait encore plus mal si cela était possible. Il se tourna en boule dans son lit et se mit à crier dans son oreiller, ce dernier étouffant sa voix. Il avait tout perdu, tout, son amour, ses amis, sa vie. Et on lui demandait de continuer à vivre ? Mais c'était impossible, impossible !

Il ne sentit pas le matelas s'affaisser et une paire de bras l'encercler. Mais il réalisa d'un coup qu'on le berçait et lui caressait les cheveux. Il s'agrippa au torse de Ron, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas en cet instant.

« Allez Harry, calme-toi. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Enfin si, mais pas qu'elle s'en fout, c'est juste qu'elle a eu si peur, on a eu si peur pour toi mon pote. Fallait pas faire ça, Harry, c'était stupide. »

« J'ai... J'ai si mal Ron ! » gémit le brun.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dans un claquement sonore et un corps se jeta sur eux. Hermione serra elle aussi Harry contre elle, embrassant furieusement la tempe et les cheveux sombres.

« Oh Harry, pardon, pardon, je t'aime, ne nous laisse pas, je t'en supplie. Je suis désolée, reste avec nous, je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Ron écrasé par le poids des deux autres sur lui, qui pleurnichaient en cœur. Le sixième enfant Weasley se demandait comment il allait faire pour pouvoir bouger de nouveau ses malheureux membres engourdis et son torse, quand enfin ses deux bébés pandas se décidèrent à se redresser, libérant ses pauvres poumons. Il allongea Harry sur le matelas moelleux et lui remonta la couverture sur les épaules alors que le garçon reniflait misérablement.

« Allez Harry, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Non, je vais devoir vivre avec ce que j'ai fait et sans lui. Sans lui, Ron. »

Hermione s'installa de l'autre côté de lui et, enfin calmée, lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

« Tout espoir n'est pas perdu, tu sais. »

« Non, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je vais finir par l'oublier, que je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est faux. Je ne l'oublierai jamais et je ne veux pas l'oublier de toute façon. Et je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme lui. Il est unique. Nos magies... Elle se sont reconnues, Hermione, alors je sais, et toi aussi, que même si un jour je rencontre un autre garçon, je ne serai jamais aussi heureux qu'avec lui. Mais je vais devoir m'en contenter pas vrai ? C'est cela qui m'attend désormais. Je vais devoir vivre avec ça, en sachant cela et en le voyant, en les voyant avec sa femme. Les voir souriant faussement lors des soirées mondaines, et sur les pages de la Gazette, les voir devenir parents. Et moi, je vais rester seul, parce que je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre, jamais. C'est ça, maintenant ma vie, » bredouilla Harry, le nez dans la hanche de Ron assis prêt de lui.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien, lui laissant quelques instants afin de se reprendre.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de te dire certaines choses. Sache juste que Draco t'a veillé toute la nuit. Je vais aller le chercher, il était parti se reposer un peu, » déclara enfin Ron.

Harry leva des yeux surpris et douloureux vers lui.

« Draco ? Non, je ne veux pas le voir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que j'ai fait et je ne veux pas de sa pitié ! »

« Sa pitié ? Non je ne pense pas, » soupira Hermione sans cesser ses caresses. « Et de toute façon, il sait déjà. C'est lui qui a deviné, pour le bar. Et de là nous avons compris pour le cimetière. »

« Il était avec vous ? Il m'a vu... au cimetière ? » s'écria Harry en tournant son visage vers la jeune fille.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de se lever ainsi que Ron.

« On va le chercher, » dit-elle simplement.

Harry déglutit péniblement en les voyant partir. Il se sentait faible, avait la tête qui tournait et ne voulait pas revoir Draco. Pas comme cela. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux gris qu'il aimait tant être froids et méprisants, comme avant, comme à Poudlard.

Il voulait encore moins que Draco le console ou lui fasse la moral alors qu'il l'avait abandonné par pure lâcheté. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, peu de temps, avant qu'il n'entende la porte s'ouvrir une troisième fois. Il garda fermement ses paupières closes.

Il savait que Draco était là, il le sentait, sentait sa présence, son odeur, son aura. Avant même que le matelas de nouveau s'affaisse, Harry savait où il était et ce qu'il allait faire.

Une main douce et fraîche passa sur son front, caressa sa joue, effleura ses lèvres. Harry fit une grimace et se les mordit rudement, se retenant de ne pas craquer, une nouvelle fois devant son ancien amant.

« Harry, mon amour, ouvre tes yeux s'il te plaît, » fit la voix douce et ronronnante de Draco.

Le brun, sous le coup de la surprise, obéit à la requête et ouvrit ses émeraudes. Le visage de Draco était juste au-dessus de lui, l'étudiant avec tendresse. Une myriade d'émotions envahit le brun, allant de la joie, au désir et au désespoir. Comment Draco pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi alors qu'il allait se marier avec une autre personne dans cinq semaines ?

« Je... ne suis plus ton amour, Dray, » murmura le garçon perdu.

« Si. Tu es toujours mon amour, » affirma le blond.

« Non. Tu m'as quitté et tu vas te marier. Je ne suis plus rien pour toi, » continua Harry.

« J'ai rompu nos fiançailles. »

Les yeux verts s'élargirent. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis cet horrible moment, dans ce bar moldu. Mais alors l'horreur de la situation fondit sur lui. Draco n'avait pas rompu pour lui, mais parce qu'il avait essayé de se suicider. Il ne le faisait pas par amour, mais par culpabilité. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de lui avoir ainsi forcé la main. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni même demain. Mais dans un mois, un an... Un jour, Draco lui recracherait son geste à la figure. La joie intense qu'il avait ressentie pendant un malheureux dixième de seconde s'évanouit et laissa la place à ce sentiment bien connu de douleur et de vide qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis plus de deux jours.

Harry s'obligea à regarder l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il avait été suffisamment lâche comme ça, cela devait cesser.

« Non. Je refuse ta pitié. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela. Je n'attenterai plus à ma vie, je te le promets. Mène donc la vie que tu as choisie, Draco. Je refuse d'être un poids pour toi. »

Draco sourit doucement, sans cesser ses caresses. Harry eut une violente décharge d'émotions alors que des souvenirs l'assaillaient. Draco avait déjà eu ce regard. La première fois qu'il lui avait fait l'amour.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, c'était Harry qui le prenait. Sa récente découverte de l'amour au masculin était déjà suffisamment perturbante pour lui. Mais une nuit, alors qu'ils se caressaient avec application, le regard gris s'était fait mercure. Le grand blond avait fondu sur lui et l'avait plaqué sur le matelas. D'une main, il avait maintenu les mains du plus petit au-dessus des cheveux de jais, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Harry avait haleté sous le regard à la fois brûlant et si doux, si tendre. Il avait compris, bien sûr, ce que voulait Draco. L'ancien Serpentard s'était libéré une main. Elle s'était glissée, non pas sur le pénis déjà en érection du lion mais entre ses fesses, confirmant ainsi ce qu'il pensait. Le brun avait gémi en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Draco en avait profité pour lui dévorer le cou, retraçant de sa langue chaque veine et tendon.

Harry l'avait laissé faire, l'avait laissé l'embrasser et ne s'était pas débattu ou n'avait pas tenté de protester. Au contraire, il avait fermé les yeux, avait poussé un lourd soupir et s'était fait mou entre ses bras. Draco avait cessé baisers et caresses. Il s'était redressé jusqu'à ce que Harry le regarde de nouveau.

« Tu veux bien, Harry ? »

Le brun n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté de sourire et de hocher sa tête pleine d'appréhension cachée. Il s'était attendu à ce que Draco le prenne de suite. Mais non. Il s'était limité à le masturber un peu et à le doigter. La sensation des doigts fins du blond en lui avait été un avant-goût plutôt plaisant de ce qui allait suivre.

Voilà ce à quoi Harry pensa en dévisageant son amant qui lui caressait toujours la joue et le menton. Il chassa ses souvenirs, il ne voulait pas se rappeler la sensation merveilleuse et dérangeante tout à la fois de cette première pénétration de son pénis en lui. Non, il ne le fallait pas, c'était mal.

Mais Draco sembla lire dans ses pensés car ses yeux se teintèrent du même mercure et se fixèrent sur ses lèvres.

« Non, Draco, non, ne fais pas ça, » le supplia Harry à voix basse.

Pourtant la tête blonde se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux le chatouillant légèrement. Les lèvres soyeuses glissèrent sur les siennes, en un chaste baiser avant de se diriger dans le creux de son oreille où le Lord murmura.

« Nous avons rompu nos fiançailles hier après-midi. Si tu ne me crois pas, je suis prêt à demander à Astoria de venir te le dire elle-même. J'ai pris ma décision, Harry. J'ai choisi, avant de savoir ce que tu avais fait. C'est toi qui as failli m'abandonner et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. »

Puis la bouche retourna vers les lèvres pâles et desséchées du Gryffondor. Harry sentit la langue humide de Draco les retracer lentement, et se faufiler entre elles. Elle lui caressa ensuite les dents, cherchant un accès alors que la bouche du blond se posait sur la sienne. Sous le choc de ce qu'il avait entendu et perdu dans les sensations, il écarta ses dents et laissa le bout de chair le pénétrer. Ses mains se posèrent sur les cheveux souples et s'y agrippèrent. Draco lui insufflait de nouveau de la vie. Sa tête toujours brumeuse ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait plus que ressentir.

Sans comprendre donc ce qu'il lui arrivait, il s'aperçut que l'autre garçon avait enlevé ses draps et frottait son corps contre le sien, qui n'était vêtu que d'un simple caleçon. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant et se demanda s'il avait toujours été habillé, si l'on pouvait dire cela ainsi, de la sorte ou si Draco avait fait disparaître sa chemise et son pantalon. À moins qu'il ne soit en pyjama ? De tout façon il ne se posa pas plus de questions alors que son seul et unique vêtement disparut lui aussi, baissé par la main et ensuite le pied, nu, de Draco. Le blond toujours allongé sur lui enleva rapidement sa propre chemise et déboutonna son pantalon.

« Dray... Non... » fit Harry. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, il avait essayé de mourir et Draco voulait le posséder ? C'était incompréhensible mais... incroyable et si... excitant. Tout en protestant sans aucune conviction, Harry plaqua son bassin contre celui du plus grand. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, où il était et ce qu'il voulait. Mais son corps lui, n'avait qu'une envie : que Draco le pénètre, qu'il le fasse sien, qu'il le revendique après l'avoir rejeté. Son âme tourmentée et le peu de conscience qui lui restait se mirent subitement d'accord avec le premier. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, qu'il le possède de nouveau. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de ça tous les deux.

Faiblement, il passa ses mains sur les épaules désormais dénudées du blond et soupira.

« Draco... Je te veux... Je veux être à toi, Dray... »

« Je ne te quitterai plus jamais Harry, » répondit Draco en lui déposant une multitude de baisers.

« Prends-moi, comme la première fois, » se mit à geindre le brun.

Alors, comme cette fois-là, Harry se fit porter et plaquer contre le torse ferme et imberbe de son amant. Il garda les yeux fermés, trop épuisé pour les ouvrir. Avec son précieux fardeau contre lui, Draco s'assit sur le lit, le dos, retenu par les oreillers, collé contre la tête de lit.

Harry sentit des doigts humides s'engouffrer dans son intimité. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas être crispé et ceux-ci entrèrent en lui sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, juste assez pour faire pénétrer une noisette de lubrifiant dans son entrée et tout autour de son petit trou déjà dilaté.

Certes, cela n'était pas le cas lors de sa première fois, mais Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. De toute façon, il était incapable de prononcer une seule parole cohérente.

Draco l'assit sur ses hanches, son pénis frottant contre ses fesses et lui plaça les jambes correctement. Harry le laissa faire, s'en remettant une nouvelle fois totalement à lui, lui donnant sa confiance en même temps que son corps. Le blond l'avait pris tout contre lui, ses jambes reposant sur le creux de ses coudes, ses mollets sur les épaules et les biceps tendus. Harry était comme porté, en sécurité dans un cocon douillet, avec les mains de Draco sur ses fesses qu'il écartait. La verge puissante et gonflée de sang s'insinua lentement, le faisant gémir.

Et puis, Draco commença les mouvements de va-et-vient. Harry avait le sentiment de flotter, uniquement retenu par les bras qui le faisait bouger et la hampe du blond qui se mouvait en lui. Ce pénis dans son ventre était ce qui le maintenait, son véritable point d'ancrage. Il laissa son corps dériver, se faire secouer par ce sexe qui allait et venait dans ses entrailles alors que Draco imposait son rythme à l'aide de ses bras et de ses hanches. Le corps doré de Harry se perla de sueur tandis qu'il basculait d'avant en arrière, comme bercé. Il s'agrippa aux avant-bras de son amant tandis que la colonne de chair l'emplissait. Il était un oiseau, un poisson, une brindille dans le vent, il se laissait porter et emmener là où Draco voulait, toujours maintenu par ses bras et par sa hampe. Il se laissa couler dans les premiers, lourd et indolent, tandis que la deuxième s'affairait et le retenait, partant et revenant sans cesse.

Il aimait cette sensation si particulière d'abandon. La chaude et douce grosseur de son amant lui faisant tant de bien alors qu'elle glissait contre ses parois, caressait son orifice, lui procurant par ses va-et-vient plus que de la volupté, et frottait contre son point de plaisir délicieusement stimulé. Elle s'enfonçait dans son ventre, si loin, si profondément. Bien plus vite que sa première fois en tant que passif et sans aucune aide manuelle, le monde de Harry devint subitement blanc alors qu'il se contractait dans la jouissance. Son orgasme l'enveloppa, tout comme les bras du blond, partant de ses fesses, de son ventre, de son sexe et parcourant tout son corps, de la pointe de ses orteils qui se crispèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux d'ébène humides de sueur. Il s'abandonna ensuite contre le corps lui aussi transpirant de Draco, qui accélérait le rythme, le possédant brutalement tout en le faisant basculer contre le matelas, pour le chevaucher. Le potionniste le pilonna alors durement, faisant faire de longs mouvements de va-et-vient à sa verge, qui tapait le plus loin possible dans son ventre. Le brun haletait, son orgasme se prolongeant et le laissant encore plus pantelant et épuisé qu'au début de leur partie de plaisir. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps ni son esprit, les deux possédés pleinement par Draco.

Ce dernier avait un besoin de plus en pressant, celui non seulement de jouir mais de possession pure. Il voulait laisser son empreinte au plus profond du corps et de l'âme du brun, lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Il avait failli le perdre, cette seule pensée était intolérable, alors il voulait le marquer, le faire sien. Oui, sien ! Ses mouvement se firent amples, sauvages et frénétiques. Il finit par jouir en criant son plaisir, son sexe déversant sa semence dans les entrailles chaudes et accueillantes. Harry frémit, comme s'il avait senti le liquide gicler contre ses parois. Draco s'effondra sur son torse et alors que le pénis du blond était encore en lui, le brun s'endormit.

**... ... ...**

Quand Harry s'éveilla pour la deuxième fois, le soir était déjà là. Il faisait presque nuit et il neigeait encore. L'élève Auror constata qu'il était toujours nu entre les draps si doux contre sa peau. Il s'étira un peu et se mit assis. Par contre, il était seul et ne savait toujours pas où il était. Il aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé ce qui s'était passé, si son corps ne le lançait pas doucement dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il repoussa les draps. Ce fut le rouge au joues qu'il eût la deuxième preuve qu'il lui fallait, si besoin était. Un peu de la semence de Draco avait coulé hors de son corps, mou et trop détendu suite à sa fatigue. Elle avait séché entre ses cuisses et son draps était souillé.

Harry regarda autour de lui, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il n'était pas à Sainte Mangouste, ni chez lui, ni chez Ron et Hermione. Il se leva en chancelant un peu et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Un immense parc s'offrait à sa vue, entièrement recouvert de neige.

Serait-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'il était là où Draco avait toujours refusé l'emmener ? Une boule naquit dans sa gorge, d'une émotion qu'il ne saisissait pas. Il resta donc là, nu et immobile, les doigts collés sur la vitre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement que Harry réalisa la situation humiliante dans laquelle il se trouvait, d'être ainsi découvert non seulement nu et hébété mais avec du sperme séché entre les fesses. Il rougit et essaya de retourner sur son lit lorsque son cauchemar referma la porte et alluma la pièce. Une nouvelle fois, Harry aurait voulu mourir, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Devant lui se tenait la pire personne qu'il aurait pu imaginer en cet instant. Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière l'étudia sans sembler éprouver la moindre gêne alors que Harry s'effondrait sur sur son lit et se recouvrait du drap.

« Eh bien, je constate avec plaisir que vous pouvez tenir debout, » lança la mère de Draco en se posant élégamment dans le même fauteuil où s'était tenue Hermione quelques heures auparavant.

Le brun bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles tout en remontant le drap sur ses épaules nues.

« Oh enfin, très cher, n'ayez crainte, j'ai déjà vu un homme dans son plus simple appareil et l'odeur dans cette chambre ne laisse que peu de doute sur ce que vous et mon fils faisiez ensemble il y a quelques temps de cela. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Draco nous a demandé de vous laisser dormir et vous reposer. »

Le jeune homme aurait pu finir en cendres, de combustion spontanée face aux paroles de Narcissa. Il avait d'un coup beaucoup trop chaud et ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Bien, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien et vous informer que le repas sera bientôt servi. Vous êtes notre invité cher Harry. La salle de bain de Draco se trouve derrière cette porte. Je vais demander à Dark de vous apporter des habits décents et à votre taille. Draco est sorti, il avait des choses à régler avec son père qui ne pouvaient souffrir aucun contretemps. Il était plus que désolé de devoir vous quitter ainsi. » Elle fit glisser son regard le long des draps, faisant encore plus rougir Harry. « Je dois reconnaître que je peux le comprendre. Vous êtes tout simplement délicieux. Mon fils a un goût très sûr, comme toujours et je suis heureuse qu'il ait enfin réussi à s'affirmer, devenant ainsi le Lord qu'il devait être. Merci Harry, je ne doute pas que vous soyez pour beaucoup dans les changements de mon enfant. »

Elle se leva et sembla glisser jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qui était, si la pauvre cervelle surchauffée de Harry avait bien compris, celle de Draco.

« Vous m'excuserez d'avoir pris la liberté de vous appeler par votre prénom, les événements d'hier nous ont, de façon bien malencontreuse, rapprochés. Et puis, je me vois mal appeler mon gendre par son nom de famille. De votre côté, vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa. Si un jour vous devenez l'époux de mon enfant, vous pourrez bien entendu m'appeler « mère », mais je crains que cela soit un peu prématuré autrement... Surtout vis à vis de Lucius. »

Elle sortit et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle. Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu la berlue. Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu un fin sourire sur les lèvres de Narcissa quand elle avait mentionné Lucius. _Oh Merlin_ ! pensa brusquement Harry comprenant enfin tous les propos qu'elle avait dit. Gendre ? Mère ? Il avala de travers et manqua s'étouffer.

Après quelques minutes à essayer de se remettre de son entrevue pour le moins misérable qu'il avait eu avec Lady Malfoy, Harry se releva avec précaution pour se diriger à pas lents vers ce qui était donc, selon sa belle... non, selon Narcissa, la salle de bain de Draco. D'une main tremblante, il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans une belle pièce, blanche, verte et or. Il poussa un petit soupir de bien-être anticipé en découvrant la grande baignoire qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

Il ouvrit les robinets et attendit que la baignoire soit pleine pour y rentrer, laissant ses membres engourdis se détendre au contact de l'eau chaude. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Un bon bain, une petite joie simple. Il les rouvrit d'un coup et se mit assis, alors qu'il se rappelait ses poignets pansés. Il les regarda pensivement. Il aurait pu mourir hier, il aurait dû mourir. S'il avait réussi, alors Draco et lui... Oui mais, est-ce qu'il y avait encore un Draco et lui ? Évidement le fait qu'ils aient fait l'amour tout à l'heure et les propos de Narcissa étaient clairs mais... Et si Dray changeait encore d'avis ? Après tout, en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, il avait rompu avec Harry et cassé ses fiançailles avec Astoria. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas recommencer ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Le brun sursauta violemment quand une main qui n'était pas la sienne se posa sur son poignet droit blessé.

« Ne recommence plus jamais une telle chose, Harry. Tu nous as fait très peur. »

Harry leva la tête, plongeant dans les orbes grises.

« Je crois que j'ai compris. Hermione a été, disons, très clair à ce sujet. »

« Je peux l'être tout autant qu'elle. Mais Ron et moi avions pensé que tu aurais sans doute plus besoin de soutien qu'une autre beuglante... Cependant, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait rejeté l'idée de te mettre une bonne fessée. »

Le blond sourit puis commença à se déshabiller lui aussi.

« Dray... Tu fous quoi là ? »

« Je vais prendre mon bain avec toi. J'ai eu une dure journée, ou plutôt, cela fait trois jours que j'ai une dure journée. Sans compter que je reviens d'une visite assez éprouvante. Je pense qu'un bon bain bien chaud en compagnie de mon petit-ami serait le bienvenu. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco finit d'ôter ses vêtements et se glissa derrière Harry. Il s'allongea de tout son long et força le garçon brun à faire de même contre son torse. Harry se laissa de nouveau faire, appréciant l'étreinte. Il était de toute façon épuisé et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il était bien, au chaud dans le nid que lui offrait son, de nouveau, petit-ami. Le blond avait pris sa baguette, ouvert quelques robinets en plus et l'eau s'était retrouvée parfumée et remplie de bulles duveteuses. Harry sentit aussi un picotement sur ses poignets et voulut les redresser mais Draco se saisit de ses mains, enlaça leurs doigts avant de les plonger dans l'eau chaude.

« C'est rien, juste un sort imperméabilisant, détends-toi. »

Il lui embrassa la tempe et ils passèrent vingt longues minutes à se cajoler en silence. Harry était trop fatigué pour parler et il avait le sentiment que Draco n'en avait pas tellement envie. Lui par contre aurait aimé savoir où était parti Draco. Néanmoins, il reconnaissait qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de discuter. Puis Draco décida de le laver. Une fois encore, le garçon ne protesta pas et se laissa manipuler sans répliquer. C'était la première fois que le blond prenait soin de lui ainsi, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après toutes les surcharges émotionnelles qu'il avait subies, sans compter sa grosse perte de sang qui avait manqué le tuer, il était totalement vidé et n'avait qu'une envie : qu'un autre le dirige et le dorlote.

Draco semblait lui aussi parfaitement conscient de l'état d'esprit de son amant. Il l'aida à se rincer et à sortir de la douche, puis il l'essuya à l'aide d'une grande serviette douce fleurant bon le jasmin. Harry découvrit dans la chambre des habits propres qu'il enfila, pendant que Draco préparait une compresse qu'il imbibait d'essence de dictame. Il entreprit ensuite de soigner les plaies aux poignets de Harry et de les rebander.

L'ancien Gryffondor se sentit plus que mal à l'aise durant ses soins. La vue des marques à vif lui donnant à la fois la nausée combiné à un grand sentiment de honte. Draco ne dit rien de plus, se contentant par la suite de lui saisir la main et de l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

Harry découvrait pour la première fois les appartements de Draco, ainsi que le reste du manoir. Ce dernier, bien que très grand ne lui sembla pas aussi labyrinthique que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ils entrèrent enfin dans une belle salle à manger où les attendait Narcissa.

Harry avait le sentiment d'être dans un autre monde. Les deux Malfoy devisaient paisiblement, chacun faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

C'était impensable.

Draco avait brisé une alliance avec une famille de sang-pur, lui-même s'était tranché les veines la veille, avait été rapatrié au manoir où cette femme l'avait vu nu après une partie de jambes en l'air avec son fils et l'avait appelé gendre. Devenait-il fou ?

« Eh bien Harry, vous êtes fatigué ? Vous êtes bien pâle. Draco, tu n'as pas oublié sa potion, dis-moi ? »

« Non mère, mais il doit la boire d'ici une heure, c'est trop encore trop tôt par rapport à la dernière. »

« Potion ? » demanda le brun.

« Oui, de régénération sanguine, » répondit Draco de la même façon que si Harry lui avait demandé l'heure.

Harry reposa ses couverts et fixa les deux Malfoy.

« Est-ce que... Mais c'est quoi tout ce cirque, bon sang ?! On joue à quoi là ? Je fais quoi ici, moi ? Draco, Narcissa, je ne comprends plus rien ! Enfin, Narcissa vous devriez me détester et toi, Draco, tu ne me donnes aucune explicitation sur rien ! Ça vous tuerait de me dire exactement ce qui se passe ? »

Les deux aristocrates se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, avant de reporter leur regard sur le convalescent dont les mains tremblaient un peu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Pourquoi donc devrais-je vous détester ? Parce que Draco a rompu des fiançailles qu'il ne désirait point ? Pour l'unique raison qu'il vous aime et qu'il a enfin trouvé le courage et la force de le dire à tous, y compris à son propre père ? Lui tenant tête de cette façon pour la première fois de sa vie, soit-dit en passant. Pourquoi donc devrais-je vous détester de contribuer au bonheur de mon fils et de l'avoir aidé à devenir un homme ? C'est grotesque mon ami, » fit Narcissa d'une voix traînante tout en prenant une gorgé de vin à la fin de son discours.

Ce dernier laissa Harry pantois. Il se concentra donc sur Draco qui défroissait négligemment sa serviette qui n'en avait nul besoin. Le grand blond leva enfin ses yeux sur lui et Harry eut un petit choc. Jamais Draco ne lui avait semblé aussi... grand, sûr de lui, aristocratique. C'était un Lord et il comprit ce que Narcissa venait de lui dire. Il était aussi furieusement excitant, mais ça, Harry se garda bien de s'attarder dessus.

« Draco ? »

« Mère a tout à fait raison. J'ai agi comme le dernier des imbéciles avec toi. Je n'ai pas osé m'affirmer et je le regrette car cela a failli te coûter la vie. Il aura fallu une bonne cuite, une nuit de réflexion et un dernier exploit de mon père pour que je réalise à quel point tu avais raison et moi tort. Cela n'est plus important aujourd'hui, Harry. L'important c'est qu'il n'y a plus de fiançailles entre Astoria et moi. Les Greengrass et moi-même avons fait en sorte qu'un erratum soit publié dans l'édition de la Gazette de dimanche à ce propos. Et j'ai expliqué ma façon de penser à mon père car je ne veux plus que notre relation reste dans l'ombre. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour toi sur ce point ? »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

« Bien. Quant à ce que tu fais ici, la raison en est simple. C'est ici que l'on t'a ramené hier soir, sur mon ordre. Il est hors de question que tu quittes le manoir tant que tu n'es pas complètement rétabli et même sans cela, il est hors de question que je te laisse de nouveau seul dans ton appartement. Ron a informé ton école que tu seras indisposé pendant plusieurs semaines. Raison officielle ? Tu as l'éclabouille. Ne me demande pas pourquoi Weasley a choisi cette excuse, toujours est-il que tu es en arrêt maladie pour six semaines. Notre médecin de famille qui t'a ausculté hier soir a rédigé le certificat dans ce sens. Donc tu es tranquille de ce point de vue-là. Personne d'autre que nous, George et Neville ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que c'est ta dernière année, mais après tout, qui en voudrait au Survivant de rater quelques semaines de formation ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais que tu restes ici tout le temps de ta convalescence, avec mère et moi. »

Harry garda le silence. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup à assimiler, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Tu peux tout à fait, mais j'avoue que je ne te comprendrais pas. Harry, tu as toujours voulu venir voir le manoir, tu voulais que notre relation ne soit plus un secret. C'est ce qui se passe maintenant. En plus, si tu retournes chez toi, je gage que Ron et Hermione te mèneront une vie infernale. Tu regretteras vite la tranquillité du manoir et notre compagnie. »

Cette fois, Harry fit la grimace. Oui, pas de doute que ses deux amis allaient être continuellement sur son dos. Il regarda attentivement Draco et Narcissa qui étaient retournés à la dégustation de leur assiette.

« Alors c'est tout ? Je reste là et... rien ? Je veux dire, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est cela ? Pas de rupture, pas de suicide, pas de fiançailles à la poubelle... rien ? » s'exclama-t-il enfin.

Lady Malfoy lui jeta un regard que Harry ne sut qualifier tant il oscillait entre un brin de surprise et un peu d'ennui. Pendant une fraction de seconde il se demanda si la femme blonde et élégante assisse à ses côtés n'allait pas lui demander de quoi il parlait et qu'effectivement, rien ne s'était produit ces dernières soixante-douze heures.

« Harry, cher enfant, à quoi bon vous torturer ainsi pour des choses qui ne sont plus ? Draco et vous êtes officiellement en couple et personne ne sait la terrible sottise que vous avez voulu faire. Je ne vois de ce fait pas l'intérêt de s'appesantir davantage sur le sujet. Vous reprenez un peu de gratin très cher ? Où vous préférez passer directement au dessert ? »

Le jeune brun sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir un peu stupidement. À priori, le sujet était clos pour Narcissa Malfoy. Il referma ses lèvres et se tourna vers Draco qui semblait avoir envie de rire.

« Draco. Peut-être que pour vous c'est fini, mais pas pour moi. Pourquoi as-tu rompu tes fiançailles ? Comment ? Et ton père, il a dit quoi ? En plus, cela veut dire quoi que l'on est officiellement ensemble ? Tu as l'air d'oublier que pour moi, mes derniers véritable souvenirs c'est quand tu m'as annoncé que nous deux, c'était fini. J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

Narcissa gloussa légèrement tout en avalant une autre gorgé de vin.

« Allons, allons, Harry... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu constaté de mes propres yeux tout à l'heure. Nous savons bien que Draco et vous, vous vous êtes dignement réconciliés et avez de nouveau consommé votre union. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que mon fils ne vous a pas laissé quelques souvenirs bien meilleurs ces dernières heures qu'une rupture ? J'en serais fort contrite. »

Harry sentit ses joues devenir en feu. Mais dans quelle famille de timbrés il était tombé ? Où l'on parlait de sexe comme l'on parle du beau temps et où des événements importants étaient abordés avec autant de légèreté que le choix de ses habits le matin ? Quoi que, connaissant Draco, ce n'était pas la bonne image, le blond pouvait passer des heures à hésiter entre deux chemises.

« Mère, je crains que Harry n'apprécie guère vos insinuations, » pouffa justement le blond.

« Mais je n'insinue rien mon fils, je constate voilà tout. Enfin, je pense que notre invité attend cependant des réponses à ses très nombreuses questions. Comment va Lucius à ce propos ? »

« Bien, bien. Enfin, autant qu'il peut aller. J'ai pu m'entretenir avec lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas présent à ton réveil Harry, excuse-moi pour cela. Mais je devais informer mon père que le mariage entre Astoria et moi était annulé avant la parution de l'édition de la Gazette après-demain. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'apprendre la nouvelle ainsi. »

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter religieusement ce que son amant expliquait.

« Il ne l'a pas très bien pris au départ. Néanmoins, Père est un homme intelligent, il a vite compris que le nom Potter pouvait faire plus de bien que celui Greengrass à notre famille. Donc, il accepte. De toute manière, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. »

Draco reprit sa fourchette et recommença à manger les quelques morceaux qu'il avait encore dans son assiette. Une fois ces derniers avalés, Harry se reprit.

« Et... Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui, que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? »

« Mais...Mais... » bafouilla le brun. « Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? » cria-t-il en se redressant. « Tu m'as dit... Tu m'as dit hier que tu rompais, que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, que tu n'avais pas le choix, tu m'as sorti des tas de conneries sur l'honneur de la famille, ton rang et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre ! Tout ça... Tout ça pour ça ? Deux parlottes avec les Greengrass, Père accepte et c'est bon ? Putain mais c'est quand que tu me prenais pour un con ? Quand tu as rompu ou là, maintenant ?! »

« Harry, calme-toi, tu es trop pâle, » s'inquiéta vivement Draco en se levant lui aussi et en obligeant le brun à se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Le garçon ne résista pas, ses jambes flageolant dangereusement. « Je ne me suis jamais foutu de ta gueule, et ce n'était pas hier, c'était il y a trois jour. Non, c'est juste que tu avais raison, tout ça c'étaient des conneries. Je suis Lord Malfoy et moi seul peux décider de ma vie. C'est aussi simple que cela. Mon père a protesté, c'est vrai, mais c'est fini, Harry. Je m'en moque. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. »

L'élève Auror releva des yeux verts perdus et fatigués sur son petit-ami.

« Quelle décision, Dray ? Je n'arrive plus à suivre... »

« Ma décision de dire au monde sorcier que je suis en couple avec Harry Potter et que ceux qui ne sont pas contents peuvent aller se faire foutre, » répondit doucement le Lord en caressant les cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Mes enfants, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ces grandes déclarations, mais pourriez-vous parlez moins vulgairement ? Nous ne sommes pas de simples charretiers. De plus, Draco, tu devrais aider Harry à retourner se coucher. Vous êtes épuisés, dormez, vous verrez plus clair demain, » fit Narcissa.

Draco l'aida donc à se relever et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, un bras sur sa taille. Il le déshabilla, lui donna une potion, infecte, et l'allongea entre les draps qui avaient été changés. Harry le regarda ensuite faire de même et se coller à lui dans le lit.

« Dray... Alors on est de nouveau ensemble ? Pour de vrai ? »

« Oui Harry. »

« Qui me dit que demain ou dans une semaine, tu ne rompras pas de nouveau ? »

« Dans l'absolu, rien. Mais la seule et unique raison que j'avais de rompre, à savoir l'honneur de ma famille, n'existe plus. Alors je dirai simplement qu'il n'y aucune raison que je le fasse. Tu veux rompre avec moi, toi ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Harry en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Alors cesse de te tourmenter ainsi. Tout ira bien maintenant. »

« Drake, j'ai le droit de savoir. Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? La vrai raison. »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je suis rentré au manoir, j'ai pris une cuite, mon père m'a félicité à sa façon pour mes fiançailles et m'a annoncé le grand projet qu'il avait pour moi, encore une fois. Tout ça combiné a fait que j'ai enfin compris que je commettais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en te quittant. »

« Que voulait ton père ? »

« Un truc à la Malfoy. Rien d'important. Mais je me suis senti dans l'obligation d'en informer Astoria et sa famille. Pour qu'ils puissent aussi réfléchir à ce que signifiait pour eux un engagement avec notre famille, selon les principes de mon père. Je n'avais cependant pas trop de doutes sur le fait que monsieur et madame Greengrass, en tant qu'heureux parents de deux adorables jeunes filles ainsi qu'Astoria elle-même, comprendraient rapidement la situation. »

Harry passa son bras sur le torse fin de Draco qui le lui caressa distraitement, tout en lui embrassant le dessus du crâne.

« Tu ne me diras pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est cela ? »

« Non, parce que cela n'a plus lieu d'être, tout simplement. J'ai refusé cette ''tradition'' familiale tout comme je refuse que mon père continue à diriger ma vie. Dors, Harry. Je te l'ai dit, tout va bien maintenant. Mère a raison, c'est inutile de ressasser des choses qui ne sont plus. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Bercé par le souffle de son amant, il s'endormit.

**... ... ...**

Six semaines, cela peut sembler long. Mais qu'est-ce que six semaines dans une vie ? Au final pas grand chose.

Harry resta au manoir pendant tout ce temps. Sa vie lui paraissait comme la neige qui tombait encore parfois. À la fois froide et belle, douce et cotonneuse, mais aussi terriblement fragile et traître. La neige, c'est beau, on voudrait pouvoir toucher les flocons avec les doigts, jouer avec. Mais si on n'y prend pas garde, ils vous gèlent les doigts. Un flocon, c'est délicat, et atrocement fragile. Il s'envole au moindre souffle de vent, fond et meurt rapidement.

Harry trouvait sa vie douce et belle avec Draco mais quand il était seul dans le manoir ou après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, le brun doutait. Il regardait le blond dormir contre lui, la tête remplie de leur rupture dans ce bar. Alors son cœur revivait les douleurs et le désespoir qui l'avaient envahi à ce moment-là.

Il devenait mélancolique, n'osant croire que son bonheur allait durer. C'était impossible. Un matin, Draco lui dirait de partir et qu'entre eux c'était fini.

Il passa le réveillon de Noël en compagnie de Draco et Narcissa. Le lendemain, après avoir ouvert tous ses nombreux cadeaux, il partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione chez les Weasley. Draco et sa mère allaient quant à eux passer ce jour avec Lucius. Harry n'avait pas demandé à son petit-ami s'il pouvait les accompagner. C'était hors de question pour lui de toute façon et le Lord ne le lui proposa pas plus.

La nuit du réveillon signa aussi pour l'ancien Gryffondor la fin de ses vacances forcées, ainsi que l'annonce publique de sa relation avec Draco Malfoy. Ils étaient invités à la même soirée et s'y rendirent ensemble. Le lendemain et pendant deux semaines, la Gazette et autres journaux ne parlèrent que de ça. Harry aurait cru qu'il serait content, non pas de voir leur visage s'étaler partout mais que Draco lui démontre qu'il ne mentait pas et que leur relation était, enfin, sortie de l'ombre. Certes, il était satisfait, mais il craignait que si Draco le laisse, son humiliation soit totale.

Ils durent aussi affronter certains mécontents, mais l'un comme l'autre s'en fichaient éperdument. Le retour à l'école des Aurors se fit en douceur, il était encore convalescent après tout.

Par contre, ils ne se quittèrent plus. Harry ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté de toute façon. Alors, sur la douce insistance du garçon blond, le Survivant finit par s'installer au Manoir Malfoy. Pour être honnête, il aimait de plus en plus cette demeure et surtout le parc. C'était calme, protégé et aucun journaliste ne parvenait à s'y infiltrer. Et suffisamment grand pour avoir aussi de l'intimité quand il le désirait. Même la présence de Narcissa n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

Plusieurs fois, Harry retourna au Piper Club, seul ou accompagné de Draco, Ron ou Hermione. Il avait tenu à voir l'homme qui lui avait, en quelque sorte, sauvé la vie. Ce dernier lui passa un mémorable savon. Certes, d'une voix sourde et caverneuse, pas avec des hurlements comme l'avait fait Hermione, mais son discours s'inscrivit au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il avait compris que, même si lui et Draco ne s'étaient pas remis ensemble, mettre fin à ses jours en raison d'une histoire d'amour n'était pas une solution.

Edward lui apprit qu'il avait été, autrefois, dans une situation identique à celle de Draco. Sa famille bourgeoise et aisée n'aurait jamais accepté son homosexualité, alors il l'avait caché. Quand son père, avec qui il travaillait dans l'entreprise familiale, l'avait informé qu'il voulait qu'il se marie au plus vite avec une jeune fille de bonne famille, Edward avait paniqué. Et rompu avec son compagnon avec qui il partageait en secret sa vie depuis deux ans. Tony avait été anéanti et s'était jeté dans la Tamise. Quand il l'avait su, Edward avait enfin avoué ce qu'il était. Son père l'avait renié, comme cela était prévisible. Flanqué à la porte, Edward avait dépensé tout son pécule pour acheter ce bar dans Soho. Il avait vécu sa vie, s'était engagé dans une association pour jeunes gays rejetés par leur famille. Il s'était fait tatoué le dragon, animal que Tony adorait. Sa sœur par contre ne l'avait jamais abandonné puis sa mère, au bout de dix ans, était revenue vers lui. Et enfin, il avait rencontré Lewis. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié son premier amour.

Harry passa beaucoup de temps avec lui et Lewis. Ils devinrent comme des amis. Le brun finit par s'engager lui aussi dans l'association moldue. Après tout, quel aurait été son futur s'il n'avait pas été sorcier ? Nul doute qu'à dix-huit ans au plus tard, les Dursley l'aurait jeté dans la rue, et l'homosexualité n'étant pas aussi bien acceptée chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, Harry doutait de ce que lui aurait réservé la vie.

Arriva une date que Harry redoutait. Celle du quatorze février. Qui avait eu l'idée idiote et imbécile de faire une fête pour les amoureux ? Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça, les amoureux, pour être ensemble ou fêter leur amour. Non, cette fête était une abomination créée par des démons en tenue de cupidon pour rendre folles les âmes solitaires.

Le brun voyait arriver ce foutu bon sang de quatorze février avec une angoisse grandissante, d'autant que Draco l'avait déjà prévenu qu'il aurait une surprise. L'école de Potion et des Aurors, comme toutes les autres, fermaient leurs portes pour une semaine de vacances. L'ancien Serpentard avait informé Harry qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester au manoir cette semaine là.

Pourtant, l'ancien Gryffondor ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt d'aller ailleurs. Et où de toute façon ? Malgré ses protestations, Harry se trouva donc dans l'obligation, en ce soir du quatorze février fatidique, de rentrer dans la cheminée, sa main dans celle de son amant, avec un sort du silence pour qu'il n'entende rien. Puis, comble du malheur, Harry dut fermer les yeux. Ils prirent sans aucun doute un portoloin et finirent par transplaner sur un parking enneigé.

Voyager de cette façon sans voir ni entendre n'était pas bon pour l'équilibre, ni pour l'estomac. Harry s'effondra sur le torse de Draco qui le soutient, passant ses bras sur le dos de l'autre garçon, dans une étreinte.

« Ça va ? »

« Beuhhhh » gémit Harry, le nez dans l'écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard de son amant.

« Allez, on est arrivé, regarde ! »

« Il fait froid... » se contenta de geindre le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Mais quelle chochotte, regarde où on est au moins avant de râler, » fit Draco en lui caressant les cheveux.

Après une minute, le brun consentit enfin à redresser son nez, étudiant avec circonspection le paysage autour de lui. Dans la nuit qui arrivait, il vit tout d'abord une sorte de grand chalet, en pierre et en bois, qui devait sans doute être un restaurant. Il y avait de la neige partout, de grands arbres et surtout, d'immenses montagnes tout autour d'eux.

« Où est-ce que l'on est ? » demanda Harry, ne reconnaissant pas du tout l'endroit. Il n'avait jamais vu de montagnes aussi hautes de toute sa vie.

« Dans les Alpes françaises, » chuchota Draco tout en lui mordillant l'oreille. « Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour. »

Harry sourit un peu, gêné par les propos de son amant, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il marmonna un vague « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, » du bout des lèvres. Draco le regarda, sans que le brun ne puisse dire s'il était déçu ou inquiet. Il s'obligea donc à lui sourire un peu plus et à déposer un bécot sur ses lèvres froides. « C'est très beau ici, merci beaucoup Draco, c'est un très beau cadeau. »

Le blond sembla réellement soulagé, il lui prit sa main gantée pour l'entraîner dans ce qui était, comme le constata Harry, effectivement un restaurant. « La Fleur de Sel » lu le garçon, sans comprendre l'enseigne qu'il lisait, à part le mot Fleur, en raison du prénom de la femme de Bill. Il s'étonna un instant d'entendre Draco parler avec la personne à la réception, dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Il avait compris que c'était du français, reconnaissant par moment certaines intonations qu'il avait entendues avec Fleur. Il cligna un peu des yeux, alors que son amant lui sembla hautement désirable, parlant ainsi, grand, élégant, ses cheveux blonds parsemés de reflets or et cuivre en raison de l'immense cheminée ouverte qui trônait au milieu d'une grande salle. Une jeune fille les emmena vers une petite table, dans un coin. Le brun admira tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était à la fois suffisamment grand pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop près des autres tables, tout en restant intimiste. Les murs étaient faits de pierres, les poutres apparentes et les lumières semblaient flotter au-dessus d'eux dans des enchevêtrements de branches.

« Alors on est en France ? » voulut savoir le jeune homme tandis que Draco l'aidait à se débarrasser de son manteau.

« Oui, en Savoie. Dans un petit village essentiellement sorcier. Il y a une station de ski pas très loin. J'ai réservé l'hôtel, pour toute la semaine. Tu as déjà fait du ski ? »

« Non, jamais, » répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur sa chaise confortable. L'endroit était élégant. Cependant, il n'était pas snob ou pompeux, le jeune homme s'y sentait donc bien, parfaitement à l'aise.

« C'est un très bon restaurant, tu ne seras pas déçu, » affirma Draco en s'asseyant à son tour.

Harry eut comme un pincement au cœur. Depuis que Draco avait rompu, à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce genre de réflexion ou qu'il partait à l'école des potionnistes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il ne l'était pas avant. Mais là, il se demandait souvent où Draco était, ce qu'il avait fait avant qu'ils sortent ensemble, avec qui et comment. Le sentiment de danger ou de perte était profondément ancré dans son âme, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'en déloger.

« Tu es venu ici souvent ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître détaché. La main de Draco se posa sur la sienne. Levant ses yeux verts sur lui, Harry comprit qu'il avait lamentablement échoué dans sa tentative.

« Oui, je suis déjà venu de très nombreuse fois. Avec mes parents. Tu es le premier que j'emmène ici. »

Il ramena la main du brun jusque sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

« Écoute, je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir. Je sais aussi que tu as encore du mal à me faire confiance. Mais Harry, j'espère sincèrement que d'ici peu, tu comprendras la profondeur de mes sentiments envers toi. Je n'ai pas l'attention de t'abandonner tu sais. »

Harry baissa le nez.

« Tu l'as déjà fait, » murmura-t-il.

« Et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît, tu voudrais bien essayer de te détendre et de profiter de cette soirée ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il se détestait un peu de toujours avoir besoin d'être rassuré et d'imposer ceci à Draco. Il lui fit un immense sourire alors que les perles grises devant lui le dévisageaient avec beaucoup de douceur. Oui, Draco avait changé, pour le mieux. Ils s'aimaient bon sang et ce qui s'était passé en novembre appartenait à un passé définitivement révolu. Jamais plus personne ne pourrait menacer leur couple.

« Ok, je suis d'accord, » dit-il. Un poids s'allégea dans sa poitrine. Il le croyait, réellement.

Il laissa le blond passer les commandes, ne comprenant rien à la carte. Ils dégustèrent différents plats que Harry ne connaissait pas, le tout accompagné de vin.

Le dessert arriva, servi avec deux énormes coupes de champagne. Harry, de façon fort imprudente, en but plusieurs gorgées d'affilées, faisant rire son compagnon quand il se sentit la tête qui tournait. Puis le regard du blond se fit si intense que Harry se mit à rougir, comme une stupide collégienne.

« Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai une tache sur le nez ? » finit-il par l'interroger, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ? » demanda gentiment l'autre garçon.

« Oui, bien sûr que je suis heureux ! Je suis aussi à moitié saoul, mais heureux, sans aucun doute » répondit Harry.

« Tant mieux. Harry, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer, » fit alors Draco très sérieusement.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur les épaules du Gryffondor. Il s'affola pendant quelques fractions de secondes, imaginant tout de suite le pire. Mais il se ressaisit, fort de ses nouvelles certitudes et convictions. Non, Draco ne lui referait pas ce coup là, pas maintenant et pas en ce jour. Ce serait de la pure cruauté. Or Harry avait admis depuis bien longtemps que cet adjectif ne convenait pas à son amant.

« Quoi donc ? » bredouilla-t-il toutefois, peu sûr de ce qui allait suivre.

Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crût qu'il allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique alors que le jeune Lord se levait de sa chaise, et devant l'ensemble des autres personnes présentes, mit un genou à terre.

L'élève Auror ne voulait pas le croire. Impossible, cela ne se voyait que dans les film, et encore dans ceux d'une autre époque ou terriblement fleur bleue, voire dans les livres de contes ou les romans à l'eau de rose, comme ceux qu'aimait tant Tante Pétunia. Mais certainement pas de nos jours ! Il se rappela fugacement que les Malfoy n'étaient pas particulièrement connus pour être des plus modernes mais bien au contraire, affreusement traditionalistes. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui s'était passé avec Draco et Astoria, ou encore Lucius.

Serait-il possible dans ce cas que ce qu'il croyait qui allait se passait se passerait réellement ?

Sa respiration se coupa, voyant Draco prendre un écrin dans la poche de son pantalon et l'ouvrir devant lui. Un anneau ouvragé d'or blanc et jaune était à l'intérieur.

« Je t'aime Harry et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Avec toi et avec personne d'autre que toi. Harry James Potter, accepterais-tu de devenir mon époux ? »

Sincèrement, quand on est le vainqueur de plus grand mage noir du Royaume-Uni, on ne s'évanouit pas devant une simple demande en mariage, ce serait des plus ridicules, tout le monde vous le dira. C'était exactement ce que pensa Harry, tandis que de grosses tâches noires envahissait son champ de vision. Il s'obligea donc à ne pas sombrer, à la fois sur le sol comme une misérable bouse, se cramponnant à la table pour ce faire, ni à la fois dans le grotesque.

Prenant plusieurs inspirations, il attendit que sa vue redevienne clair avant de répondre d'une voie ferme, malgré ses yeux brillants.

« Oui. Oui j'accepte. Je t'aime Draco, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et personne d'autre. »

**... ... ...**

Le garçon blond s'élance sur celui aux cheveux noirs. Ils s'embrassent, comme si personne d'autre qu'eux n'existe, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce, dans cette vie et que rien en dehors d'eux n'a d'importance. Et au fond, à cet instant précis, c'est le cas.

**FIN**


End file.
